Taisa e Chuui Royai 100 themes
by Riza Hawkeye 9
Summary: Coletânea de histórias baseadas no Royai 100 themes ROYAI
1. 1 Military Personell

**Disclaimer**: FMA não me pertence e sim a uma adorável vaquinha que atende pelo nome de Hiromu Arakawa !...se me pertencesse teria muito mais cenas de Royai . 

**A/N**: este conjunto de fanfics tem como tema o Royai 100 themes que são 100 temas escolhidos por fâs do casal Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye, cada capitulo vai ser composto de um tema, e na sua maioria serão crônicas, oneshots e songfics. vou tentar postar um tema por semana, sempre as sextas feiras de preferência. espero que vocês gostem !!! Spoiler do mangá, mas nada muito grave .

* * *

**1# - Military Personell**

Se você perguntasse a Jean Havoc como foi seu primeiro dia de serviço sob o comando do coronel Mustang ele certamente afirmaria que foi umas das situações mais constrangedoras de sua vida, não por causa de alguma piada, brincadeira de boas vindas ou algo do tipo, mas simplesmente pela sensação que o escritório do coronel lhe causava.

Sendo o segundo subordinado a ser colocado sob as ordens do então Tenente Coronel, Havoc não imaginava que se sentiria como um jovem cadete que foi designado para subtituir um oficial que se aposentou, não que este fosse o caso, mas a sensação certamente era a mesma. Aquela sensação de estar invadindo, espiando, tentando se incluir em um ambiente no qual não se pertence, como um aluno novo que acabou de ser transferido, esse era a melhor maneira de descrever o que Jean sentiu naquele dia.

Tudo parecia fazer parte de uma rotina, como se as duas outras pessoas que trabalhavam lá fizessem isso a anos, não havia discussões e as conversas eram raras - o silencio quase o deixou maluco durante as primeiras semanas - Tudo parecia se basear em uma troca de olhares e gestos, e por um momento Havoc ponderou se não haveria mais entre o Tenente Coronel e a 2ª Tenente do que estes deixavam transparecer, por dias ele tentou detectar sinais que pudessem deixar escapar algo mais: Um gesto, um sorriso, até mesmo um olhar, um fragmento de conversa, mas nada saia fora da conduta militar; E a idéia logo foi empurrada para o fundo da memória com a chegada dos outros subordinados que iriam trabalhar sob o Coronel: Breda, Fury e Falman.

Não havia mais longos silêncios constrangedores, e o tempo agora era gasto em apostas, conversas e risadas ao invés de procuras por sinais incriminadores.

A intimidade e familiaridade que antes transpirava somente entre o Mustang e Hawkeye se estendeu entre todo o grupo e os sinais antes evidentes e suspeitos sumiram, afinal uma familia havia se formado e a amizade criava laços fortes que muitas vezes impediam que as suspeitas se aprofundassem e a rotina com suas horas monotônas permitia que pequenos detalhes passasem despercebidos. Só havia um momento em que essa harmonia era quebrada e de repente todos os subordinados com exceção de Hawkeye se sentiam excluidos; Por ironia do destino isso acontecia durante as visitas do Tenente-Minha-Elysia-Não-é-uma-Gracinha-Coronel Hughes.

A relação entre os três era algo estranho de se explicar, Havoc tinha a impressão que as brincadeiras do Tenente Coronel sempre significavam mais para Mustang e Hawkeye do que para o resto deles, mas mesmo isso não era suficiente para que o resto do pessoal notasse algo diferente entre os dois, não que ele ficasse reparando é claro, era só um fato que passava por seus pensamentos algumas vezes.

Mesmo assim havia uma aposta secreta entre os 4 subordinados, apesar de ninguém nunca ter obtido prova alguma que Mustang e Hawkeye viviam algum tipo de caso, nenhum deles era insensivel e não mais de uma vez dinheiro foi arrecadado na caixinha de apostas em relação a esse assunto - lógico que sempre discretamente, afinal nenhum deles queria morrer tão cedo e acima de tudo prejudicar ambos os superiores, a lei contra fraternização era levada a sério no quartel.

Se você perguntasse a Jean Havoc se, após anos tentando entender a relação entre seu dois superiores ele finalmente tinha chegado a alguma conclusão, a resposta seria um sim. Se você perguntasse qual conclusão era essa ele apenas diria "_tenha uma péssima memória_" e com um sorriso irônico sairia assobiando com seu cigarro apagado pendurado nos lábios.

Na verdade Havoc tinha muito a agradecer ao seus hábitos de fumante e sua péssima memória que o impediram de ir embora aquela noite sem seu isqueiro favorito.

Já passava das oito quando Havoc se deu conta que havia esquecido seu isqueiro no escritório, despedindo-se dos outros companheiros no bar apressou-se a voltar ao quartel antes que os escritórios fossem fechados para a noite; Sob o escritório de Mustang era possivel ver um fino facho de luz, a porta entre aberta, nenhuma surpresa para Havoc, as horas extras do Coronel eram habituais, assim como da Tenente Hawkeye.

Assim que se aproximou da porta, viu o Coronel e a 1ª Tenente se aprontando para ir embora, algo parecia ligeiramente diferente e a curiosidade ganhou a batalha contra sua conciência, e Havoc continuou observando das sombras os dois vultos no meio da sala. Até que a surpresa o paralisou, seu cigarro caiu esquecido no chão enquanto um belo palavrão escapava de sua boca, o que obviamente não passou despercebido ao casal a sua frente. Se alguma vez Jean Havoc se sentiu tão perto da morte esse foi o momento, antes que sua mente pudesse registrar qualquer coisa seu isqueiro foi jogado em sua direção enquanto uma agitada Tenente e um Coronel lhe desejavam boa noite, Havoc apenas os seguiu com os olhos, não deixando de notar o olhar sério de Mustang em sua direção - ao contrário do que ele imaginava aqueles olhos não continham raiva ou ameaça, era um olhos que passavam confiança, um pedido que Havoc não hesitou em aceitar - o segredo estava guardado.

O que ele havia presenciado foi um simples gesto, não foi um beijo, sexo ou juras de amor, mas mesmo assim revelou mais do que qualquer uma dessas ações.

Um gesto simples e uma troca de palavras foram o suficiente para que todo o mistério fosse descoberto.

Um gesto como o toque de duas mãos, Roy afastando uma simples mecha de cabelo do rosto da 1ª Tenente, olhos fixos no dela enquanto essa perguntava se ele estava pronto para ir para casa. Ao mesmo tempo tão simples e tão intimo que foi capaz de trazer de volta toda aquela sensação de constragimento que ele não sentia a anos, um gesto que o fez se sentir uma criança espiando algo que não deveria.

Somente mais tarde as palavras de Riza iriam fazer sentido ... _vamos para casa_...uma simples frase que implicava muito em tão pouco..e naquele instante Havoc sentiu-se impotente diante de tudo aquilo, de um lado havia ganho a batalha contra ele mesmo, havia provado a existencia de algo mais entre os dois, mas a cena não o deixava feliz, ele não sentia pena...nenhum deles merecia ser motivo de pena, ambos tinham escolhido seus caminhos por conta própria, mas a cena diante dele era triste e pela primeira vez ele realmente desejou ter algum poder dentro do caminho que ele havia escolhido, o poder de fazer algo que realmente mudasse leis militares.

Os motivos que o faziam seguir Roy Mustang pareciam ficar mais fortes, sua incrivel confiança no Coronel, no homem que realmente poderia mudar esse país se juntavam agora também a vontade de poder fazer feliz duas das pessoas que mais importavam, que eram a sua familia.

Se você perguntasse a Jean Havoc o que o motivava a seguir o Coronel Mustang e sua fiel Tenente Hawkeye ele diria que um dia isso o tornaria rico.

Afinal, a aposta estava ganha; E por um momento ele se sentiu estúpido por nunca ter reparado durante todos esses anos que os pequenos gestos estavam lá: Em um toque das mãos, na presença dela sempre dois passos atrás, no olhares disfaçados dele, na horas extras durante a noite, nos olhos cheios de sentimento da suposta rainha do gelo, nos encontros disfarçados do alquimista...

Eles sempre estiveram lá ele apenas aprendeu a procurá-los corretamente.

De repente...As píadas do Tenente Coronel Hughes passaram a fazer muito mais sentido.

**Fim**

* * *

**A/N:** Espero que tenham gostado !!! Por Favor façam o dia da autora feliz e deixem uma Review, criticas, comentários, sugestões e elogios são sempre bem vindos, aproveitando para pedir deculpas caso o formato do texto esteja estranho, meu word não quis cooperar .

obrigado a todos que leram ! até sexta que vem


	2. 2 Gunshot

**Disclaimer:** Se FMA fosse meu se chamaria "Flame Alchemist"...

**A/N:** Não consegui aguentar e postei um dia antes, para comemorar o cap 68 que sai hoje !!! vamos rezar por cenas royai ! e avisando que esse cap é bem ANGST ..

**Spoiler:** do cap 39 do mangá ! ( não leia se não quiser ser beeem spoiliado )

* * *

**# 2- Gunshot**

"_Uma arma é boa, Diferente de uma espada ou faca, ela não deixa a sensação de uma pessoa morrendo em suas mãos"_

Essa era a filosofia na qual ela acreditava...até hoje.

Um ...Dois...Dez...

Ela queria matar, arrancar, estripar, cortar, matar...sentir aquilo morrer, bem ali nas sua mãos, sentir o calor se esvair daquele corpo, se ele possuise algum, deixar que o sangue fluisse pelas suas mão cansadas, deixar que ele lavasse todas as lembranças e mémorias, que ele apagasse aquela dor.

Um clipe...Dois clipes...Uma arma vazia...

Ela já não sentia mais nada, os braços dormentes, o dedo treinado já se movia no gatilho por vontade própria, tudo em volta era um mistura de escuridão e sombras, seu corpo funcionava como uma máquina, movido pelo simples desejo de matar

Cabeça...Peito..Coração...Cérebro...

Os olhos já não viam claramente, embaçados pelo muro de lágrimas que ameaça desabar...Não importava ...Ela tinha que continuar...O sangue corria pelo corpo da Coisa...Da mulher...Do homunculos...Sangue inútil já que os ferimentos, os pontos vitais, tudo voltava ao que era antes, só restava o sangue que escorria de lugar nenhum.

Click...Click...Click...

"_Terminou ?"_

A respiração ofegante, a verdade que teimava em vencer, as palavras repetidas de novo e de novo, o sorriso sádico, a raiva ia se dissipando deixando um vazio que não mais podia ser preenchido, um vazio que antes pertencia a ele.

Aquela Coisa ...Aquele homunculos...Aquela mulher...Tinha matado ...Matado, ela não podia aceitar, sua mente queria continuar, atacar mesmo sabendo que as chances de vencer seriam nulas e a morte certa a esperava se ela o fizesse.

Talvez fosse isso...A morte...Era tudo que restava para ela...Já que a vida que havia dentro dela, a vida que não era dela, a vida que pertencia aquele homem ...Tinha morrido com o seu coração.

Estava chovendo... E naquele momento ela odiou a chuva.

Ela não mais sentia raiva, ou ódio, ou remorso...Aquela mulher havia levado tudo, assim como ela levou o que havia de mais precioso ...Ele.

Não importava mais...Já não existia mais Roy Mustang...

Não havia razão para que ela, Riza Hawkeye existisse ... A morte havia se tornado um sinônimo para liberdade.

**Fim!**

* * *

**A/N:** Por favor deixem uma **Review !!! **criticas, elogios e sugestões são muito bem vindos . 

Obrigado : **Dóris Bennington, Nielita, Lady Mary, Fabi Washu, Luh Norton, Priscila, Eduu Elric, Harumi, Barbara Lee Hawkeye** e a todos que leram !!! o próximo tema será Battlefield .


	3. 3 Battlefield

**Spoilers: **Mangá capitulo 25 ( volume 6)

**Disclaimer: **Não ...Hagaren não me pertence...Arakawa sensei é quem deve ser venerada !!!

**A/N: **Umas pequenas informações para o bom entendimento desse tema, General Grumman é o avô da Riza, isso é 100 confirmado, quem quiser pode verificar no perfect guide book nº 2, onde a Arakawa também afirma que ele é avô por parte materna dela, e até onde ela resolveu nos contar, só sabemos que a mãe da Riza morreu. Espero que as mensagens não tenham ficado muito subentendidas, a parte Royai vai ficar mais clara para aqueles que acompanham o mangá, principalmente quem leu o capitulo 62, as falas foram tiradas do capitulo 25, e sofreram um pequeno acréscimo de minha parte.

**

* * *

**

**# 3 - Battlefield**

A Tensão no recinto era pálpavel, se isso fosse possivel. A luz que entrava pelas grandes janelas as costas do General formavam desenhos abstratos no chão de madeira, espalhando os raios alaranjados pela sala, tornado possivel ver as particulas que flutuavam pelo ar. Era obviamente um belo dia, ou o final de um como as primeiras estrelas denunciavam.

Os dois ocupantes pareciam não notar, absorvidos na batalha que se desenvolvia diante de seus olhos.

De um lado, olhos obliquos, negros como um onix, que ostentavam um brilho próprio, que aos olhares mal treinados não passavam de mera arrogância e pomposidade, e que no momento se contraim em uma expressão preocupada.

Do outro, olhos sorridentes, que expressavam contentamento, emoldurados pelas rugas ao seu redor, olhos brilhantes e atentos, experientes que ostentavam um tom avermelhado, dignos da excentricidade de seu dono.

Ao centro, somente uma mesa, um pedaço de madeira pintado e peças esculpidas em pedra, antes separadas por seus respectivos territórios, agora misturadas, aliadas e inimigas batalhando no território de ninguém; Ao redor as baixas se acumulavam, soldados abatidos que eram empurrados sem cerimônia para as valas ao redor do campo de batalha, meros peões que lutavam por motivos alheios.

Comandantes, Cavalos, Barreiras, e uma Rainha se empilhavam ali, depois da derrota os ranks e posições não importavam, no final eram todos corpos, peças descartadas.

A vantagem era nula, até o momento a batalha se equilibrava, mas como em qualquer guerra somente acreditar que o combate fisico é suficiente era o começo da derrota. Ambos soldados tinham consciência disso, e a vantagem estava para aquele que conseguisse se aproveitar de alianças, trapaças e distrações, como bem diz o ditado "vale tudo no amor e na guerra".

_ "Chegou uma ordem de transferência. Você vai trabalhar na Central a partir da semana que vem." _

Um ataque certeiro no ponto fraco do inimigo, um golpe baixo talvez, mas devidamente necessário.

"_Isso Mesmo"_

A resposta simples, concentrada, era preciso mais para derrotar este inimigo do que meras distrações.

_ "Vou ficar muito solitário por aqui. Você é bem interessante"_

Talvez a tática contrária daria conta do recado, ganhar a confiança sempre funcionou como uma arma poderosa

_ "Não tanto quanto as histórias da sua juventude."_

"_Ho Ho Ho Quando eu era um jovem oficial...AAH!"_

Pego na própria armadilha, um erro e suas tropas se encontravam sob forte ameaça

_ "Te peguei General!"_

Mas as chances de vitória ainda estavam de pé, um estrategista sempre tinha um plano B.

_ "Humm...Graças ao seu esforço, meu trabalho ficou mais fácil"_

Uma pequena distração enquanto as tropas de reforço eram acionadas.

_ "Eu também pude aprender muitas coisas com esse trabalho que o senhor me deu por aqui...Muito obrigado, General"_

Mais uma parte da unidade havia sido abatida...era tempo de agir

_ "Ouvi falar que o General da brigada Halcrow ficará no seu lugar...Não gosto dele, ele é muito severo"_

Um repentino contra -ataque a beira do final da guerra podia mudar tudo...

_ "Te desejo sorte ...Xeque Mate !"_

...Mas nem sempre tem o efeito desejado, o velho General havia perdido.

_ "AAAAAAAAH ...Até que enfim eu perdi "_

_ "Até que enfim eu te derrotei" _O jovem sorria vitorioso

_ "Resultados, Mustang: 1 vitória, 47 derrotas e 7 empates. Esse é especial." _O excêntrico General comemorava enquanto anotava os resultados em um caderno. _"Mas eu não posso deixar de notar Coronel, os resultados poderiam ser bem diferentes se você não se importasse tanto com seus "soldados", principalmente com sua rainha, você confia suas táticas nela, mas nunca é capaz de sacrificá-la em favor da vitória, um ato romântico para um velho General, mas um risco no campo de batalha eu devo avisá-lo"_

O Jovem sorriu e ponderou um momento antes de proferir suas palavras _" General, como sempre o senhor se mostrou muito observador, mas sinto em dizer que o seu aviso é em vão, utilizar minha rainha ou sacrificá-la seria admitir a derrota antes do inicio da batalha, o rei pode conduzir as tropas, mas sem sua rainha ele apenas seria uma peça fraca, sem força para comandar sozinho"_

_ "Coronel Mustang, você parece ter uma admiração muito especial por essa peça...mas lembre que perder sua rainha nem sempre irá levá-lo ao xeque mate, um rei tem mais truques do que aparenta, use-os com sabedoria e todas suas peças voltarão para você"_

O Coronel apenas sorriu, mas seus olhos deixavam claro que não pretendia, de modo algum, perder sua rainha.

A luz que antes iluminava todo o aposento, agora formava sombras entre as paredes e movéis, antes que ele pudesse ir o General o interrompeu

_ "Falando em alguém "especial", você se casaria com a minha neta? Assim ela seria a esposa do futuro Fuhrer."_

_ "Não pense tão alto General" _Mustang riu_. "...Bem...Falando de novo em pessoas "especias", tem alguns subordinados que eu quero levar para a central."_

_ "Sim, tudo bem podê leva-los" _O General assentiu, sem ao menos questioná-lo.

_ "Obrigado"_

General Grumman olhou o jovem coronel se afastar, levando seu tabuleiro, uma peça que era passada a anos em sua familia, e que provavelmente voltaria a ela em pouco tempo, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, não importava quão negro seriam os tempos que estavam para chegar, ele havia confiado no homem certo. Sua filha deveria estar feliz vendo como seriam bonitos os seus netos. Mas até esse dia chegar ele iria esperar sua hora de ajudar, para que aquela peça voltasse a familia, ao menos legitimamente, o mais rápido possivel.

_FIM !_

* * *

**A/N: **Agradecimentos para **Fabi Washu, Nielita, Luh Norton, Priscila, Dóris Bennington, Lady Mary **e a todos que leram ! Muito obrigada !

Desculpem o atraso do capitulo dessa semana, Por favor deixem uma **Review** ! Criticas, comentários, elogios e sugestões são sempre bem vindos ! até sexta !

Próximo tema: Grave (Túmulo)


	4. 4 Grave

**Disclaimer: **Roy Mustang não me pertence (infelizmente ) FMA também não

**A/N: **Este tema se provou um dos mais complicados, prncipalmente por se tratar da uma visão de um personagem complexo sobre uma situação complicada, o que tornou o tema um tanto quanto angst e dramatico, espero ter conseguido interpreta-lo direito e espero que vocês gostem !!! **Spoilers **capitulo 15 do mangá

* * *

**# 4 - Grave**

Pela janela do quarto era possivel ver a lua, pálida e quase invisivel, mascarada pelas luzes da Central, sendo confundida com as luzes de emergência que eram acesas em torno do quartel general, mas mesmo assim ela conseguia iluminar o quarto, lançando sobre as figuras deitadas na cama uma luz azul e sobrenatural.

Chovia forte aquela noite, os pingos chocando-se contra o vidro, causando pequenas sombras pelo quarto, o barulho incessante como uma canção de ninar. Talvez fosse essa a razão pela qual ele não conseguia dormir.

Ele estava deitado na cama, seus braços envolvendo a mulher deitada ao seu lado, os longos cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro as costas nuas escostadas sutilmente nos seu peito, as mãos caidas languidamente próximas ao seu rosto. O ritmo da sua respiração coordenando a de ambos.

Roy se encontrava perdido em suas lembranças e pensamentos para notar quanto tempo já havia se passado desde que ele havia chegado no apartamento; Um ritual que era seguido religiosamente por ambos desde o final da guerra: Sempre após as dez. Sempre no apartamento dela. Sempre nas noites de folga. Sempre que possivel. Era o único momento no qual eles não eram Coronel e Tenente, após as dez, após as boas vindas e formalidades, após o casaco pendurado atrás da porta e as brincadeiras com Hayate, eles eram somente Roy e Riza, e nessa hora tudo mudava, os sentimentos afloravam, as necessidades e angústias, os medos e desejos, a intimidade e o amor, tudo voltava a correr, como se alguém decidi-se que a música deveria voltar a tocar.

Geralmente aquelas eram as noites nas quais ele realmente dormia, as culpas e preocupações eram abandonados na porta, para serem recolhidos somente pela manhã, quando, antes que a cidade acordasse ele partia; Mas não essa noite, ele estava incomodado, ele voltara de uma visita a familia hughes, Elysia e Gracia. Não foram mais que cinco minutos mas a visita havia de algum jeito, trazido a tona coisas as quais ele preferia deixar esquecidas no fundo da mémoria.

Usualmente essas coisas envolviam Riza.

Após encontrar com a viúva de Maes, Roy pode notar como as coisas haviam mudado para aquela mulher, ainda era visivel o vazio que ela sentia, mas ela voltara a viver, ela havia superado a dor da perda, e Roy assustava-se ao pensar que ela o havia feito antes que ele mesmo o fizesse.

Como se pudesse ler sua mente, Gracia respondera a sua pergunta silenciosa dizendo que ela havia superado graças a Elysia, aos amigos, a familia, graças as lembranças que ela e Maes compartilharam; Sem poder argumentar sobre o assunto Roy apenas concordou.

Mas agora, prestando atenção nos intrincados desenhos que a chuva formava na pele de Riza, ele não podia parar de pensar, se ao invés de Maes, ele houvesse morrido, assasinado brutalmente pelo inimigo, sem chances de se despedir, de dizer adeus ?

O que aconteceria com ela ?

Com certeza haveria um Funeral, com a presença do alto escalão militar, com direito a salva de tiros e a bandeiras hasteadas, o Fuhrer estaria presente, seus subordinados estariam presentes, ela estaria presente. Mas, diferente de Gracia, ela não poderia lhe dizer o último adeus, atirar flores durante a cerimônia, a bandeira que se encontrava em cima do caixão não seria dada a ela como lembrança, nem suas medalhas e seu uniforme.

Ela não seria consolada e suas lágrimas não seriam interpretadas corretamente, ela não seria mencionada no discurso de despedida, ela não teria alguém a quem chorar, ela não seria tratada como viúva, como esposa, ou mesmo amante, ela seria tratada como um soldado, que por respeito presta continência diante do camarada abatido na batalha.

Ela iria para casa, e não haveriam parentes, não haveriam amigos ou desconhecidos que se ofereceriam para partilhar a dor da perda, não haveriam filhos para abraçar e representar aquilo que havia sido perdido, não haveria uma prova além de suas lembranças as quais ela poderia se agarrar e mostrar ao mundo que ela era mais, muito mais.

Parecia que alguma força invisivel apertava seu coração quando estes pensamentos o afrontavam como verdades amargas. Riza não tinha ninguém, somente ele.

Ele não se importava em saber que a sua própra vida era dela, em saber que ele não poderia viver sem ela. Mas saber que a vida dela se resumia a ele, saber que essa mulher havia dedicado sua vida sem que ele houvesse pedido, seus objetivos, sonhos, ambições, ela havia lhe oferecido tudo, para que ele pudesse lhe retribuir tão pouco

Roy sabia o quanto egoistas estes pensamentos eram, e isso o matava por dentro, saber que se ele partisse ela ficaria só, saber que se ele morresse estaria levando uma parte dela consigo.Ter a consciência de que Riza era frágil, poder olha-lá por dentro e ver aquilo que todos se recusavam a ver, que ela era humana, que ela amava e se machucava, que ela também sentia medo e desespero, que ela também sofria.

E nessas horas ele queria tudo diferente, queria ser apenas um cidadão comum, queria poder casar, ter filhos, queria parar de se esconder e faze-la feliz.

Porque no seu intimo, ele sabia que ela nunca iria superar, e isso o aterrorizava mais que tudo.

Na escuridão do quarto, ele não conseguia ler as horas, mas sabia que logo seria a hora de voltar a vida real, Riza continuava a dormir nos seus braços, a chuva havia parado e o quarto se encontrava em mais perfeito silêncio, em um susurro quase inauldivel ele disse entre as mechas loiras

- Riza, eu vou estar sempre com você... - uma certeza para ele mesmo, uma necessidade de provar a si próprio que aqueles palavras eram reais.

- Eu sei - Foram a resposta que ele pensaria ter imaginado se não fossem os dedos que se entrelacaram aos seus para provar o contrário

Ele não iria deixa-lá, não sem antes realizar os desejos de Hughes.

**FIM !**

* * *

Muito Obrigado: **Nielita, Fabi Washu, Elizabeth Von Bathory, Lady Mary. Priscila, Luh Norton, Eduu Elric, Dark Faye, Riza-chan, Barbara Lee Hawkeye, Renatomik , Dead Lady **e a todos que leram !!!

Por favor deixem uma **review** , criticas, sugestões, comentários e elogios são muito bem vindos !

Próximo tema : Heiki (weapon) & Heiki (fine)


	5. 5 Heiki weapon & Heiki fine

**Disclaimer: **Nope, FMA não me pertence, senão seria cheio de angst e fluff royai !!!

**A/N:** Bom, com temas tão positivos é meio dificil escrever algo que não seja drama, me desculpem se os temas estão pesados, prometo que daqui a algumas semanas eles serão mais cheios de fluff, Me desculpem pelo atraso dessa semana, mas o trabalho e a faculdade estão me matando. **Spoilers:** Capitulo 57 para frente do mangá, e esses são realmente pesados, leia por sua conta e risco, os dialogos foram tirados do capitulo 61, e aumentados por mim ( licença artistica ), espero que gostem !

* * *

**# 5 - Heiki (weapon) & Heiki (fine)**

_"Eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor Sr. Mustang...Por favor...Queime as minhas costas !! "_

Aquelas palavras o perfuraram como um golpe de espada, o que essa garota, essa mulher estava lhe pedindo.

_"O que você está falando ?! ...Eu nunca ... "_

Era verdade, ele nunca poderia machuca-lá, muito menos com alquimia, essa arma manchada com o sangue de tantos inocentes. essa arma que ele um dia associou a vida mas que agora...agora era um instrumento da guerra e de morte.

_"Pelo menos isso !"_

Mais uma vez as palavras o agrediam.

_"Assim pelo menos não surgirá outro Flame Alchemist...Assim esses segredos não poderão ser mais usados...E assim eu me livro de quaquer ligação com o meu pai ou com a alquimia para ser apenas Riza Hawkeye...Por favor !"_

O olhar que Riza lhe lançou foi o que realmente o convenceu, as palavras foram meras vocalizações dos desejos contidos nele, a falta de dúvidas ou de medo, o olhar que ao mesmo tempo o desafiava e implorava, foi esse olhar, que durante os anos que se seguiriam, ele passaria a admirar e a temer, foi esse olhar de teimosia e determinação que o convenceu.

_"O quanto eu tenho que queimar para matar ou apenas mudar uma vida...A profundidade e tamanho da queimadura está sob o meu controle"_

Com um suspiro ele vestiu sua arma mais poderosa

_"Que irônico. Aprendi tudo sobre queimar pessoas nessa guerra."_

Com um simples gesto ele pediu que ela se levantasse e o seguisse, era óbvio que não poderia fazê-lo ali no meio do campo de batalha, a beira da estrada onde apenas um erro poderia mata-lá ou causar danos irreparáveis. Ele precisava de um lugar seguro, onde poderia obter os cuidados necessários, remédios, curativos, médicos, e sobretudo pessoas confiavéis. A situação de Riza era delicada, o que ele estava prestes a destruir era uma arma poderosa que, nas mãos de um alquimista poderia se tornar algo estremamente letal.- a ironia dos seus pensamentos trazia uma risada falsa ao seus lábios - poderia se tornar letal ?...poderia ?...mais uma vez sua mente tentava negar o que ele, Flame Alchemist havia feito naquela guerra; Ele era o alquimista e as suas técnicas era as armas letais...as palavras da mulher que o seguia ecoavam em sua mente - _Negar, esconder ou implorar perdão é a arrogância daqueles que mataram. -_

Mas sobretudo as essas razões estavam seus motivos egoistas, ele não iria arriscar a vida daquela mulher que, a alguns anos havia confiado a ele não só esse poder extraordinário, mas também os seus sonhos e sua vida. não importava o quanto isso soasse egoista, ele nunca iria arrisca-lá em troca de um bem comum, ela havia se tornado durante a guerra seu porto de segurança, um motivo para continuar lutando...Talvez fosse muito dizer que havia algo mais do que a simples vontade de proteger um ao outro entre eles, era ingênuo pensar que durante uma guerra sentimentos como amor ou paixão pudessem aflorar, mas era certo afirmar que existia uma amizade, um laço poderoso que algum dia poderia se tornar algo mais, mas que nas atuais circunstâncias era considerado um luxo do qual ninguém, com exceção talvez de Maes, poderia ou gostaria de sentir.

Já era noite quando eles chegaram ao antigo e abandonado hospital, um lugar estranhamente vazio se você considerasse quantas vidas ainda lutavam para sobreviver nos campos de batalha, esperando um socorro que nunca viria. A ordem foi direta, Ishbal era agora um pais derrotado, e como tal deveria ser evacuado o mais rápido possivel, primeiro os hospitais, alojamentos, refeitórios, tudo que poderia assegurar a vida de alguém naquela região foi levado embora. Ishbal estava fadado a perecer, assim como todos as vidas que ficassem para trás.

Roy estava consciente desse fato, e recolhia os poucos suprimentos médicos que encontrava com rapidez, tudo deveria ter acabado pela manhã e Riza e ele deveriam ir embora, junto com as últimas unidades de soldados. Foi o destino, ou talvez muita sorte que permitiu que o Dr. Knox ainda estivesse em Ishbal aquele dia, ele seria de grande ajuda caso as coisas piorassem, e Roy tinha certeza que podia confiar nele e em sua discrição, guardando o segredo somente para si.

Tudo se encontrava pronto, em um quarto sujo nos andares superiores do Hospital, havia somente uma maca, uma torneira da qual não saia água, alguns poucos retalhos de pano e os parcos medicamentos e bandagens que ele havia conseguido arranjar. O Dr. aguardava no andar inferior, com a desculpa de cuidar dos ferimentos de alguns soldados, ele não queria ser cúmplice de coisas a qual não compreendia, seu trabalho, como disse ao Major, se resumia a curar e nada mais.

Ela se encontrava em pé, perto da maca, longe da única janela coberta com tabúas de madeira, as costas viradas para ele, o quarto parecia uma caverna de sombras, e a única fonte de iluminação vinha do lampião pendurado na parede.

Riza, lentamente começou a tirar a jaqueta militar, sua camiseta preta e sutiã logo depois, e no final ela estava ali, nua da cintura para cima, a tatuagem com os segredos do fogo tão nitida como da primeira vez que ele a havia visto, e tudo parecia estar acontecendo de novo, o lugar era outro, as circuntâncias eram outras e mesmo assim ele não podia deixar de sentir a mesma sensação, algo entre a admiração, tristeza e raiva. Apesar de ter passado tempo suficiente analisando os complexos escritos e diagramas para sabê-los de cor, ele não se cansava de admirar o trabalho tão perfeito e cruel pelo qual ela havia sido submetida, como alguém poderia fazer algo assim ? a resposta nunca veio, e ele continuaria a se perguntar isso todas as vezes que visse a tatuagem. Riza era uma mulher linda, os contornos de seu corpo eram perfeitos e não haviam mudado em nada durante o tempo que ficaram separados, e ele ainda conseguia recordar cada linha escrita nas suas costas, como era toca-lá, sua pele, seu perfume, tudo havia ficado na memória. era como se eles ainda estivessem lá, na casa dela, de um certo modo era reconfortante esquecer por algum tempo da guerra, das mortes e das tristezas e lembrar do único objetivo que os unia naquela época, o mesmo ideal pela bem das pessoas.

A voz dela o acordou dos seus devaneios e sua respiração saiu ofegante, como se ele a tivesse prendido inconscientemente enquanto a observava.

_"Estou Pronta"_ - Ela disse, a voz firme e decidida, o olhar fixo na parede a sua frente, ela não ousava olhá-lo pois tinha medo do que podia encontrar, e da decisão que ela poderia reverter se o fizesse, ela odiava a si própria por pedir para que ele fizesse isso, a dor e as cicatrizes fisicas se curavam, mas a dor que ela estava provocando seria mais uma a crescer dentro do imensa culpa que pesava sobre os ombros daquele garoto.

E ela esperou, esperou por minutos infindáveis as queimaduras, a dor, o alivio que viriam, mas ao invés disso o que ela sentiu foram dedos hábeis e calejados que contornavam as linhas da tatuagem, mãos quentes e tremulas que a envolviam em um abraço. Ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele no seu pescoço e a face úmida e quente escostada em suas costas, os cabelos negros fazendo cócegas ao redor dos seus ombros, o murmúrio inaúdivel dele contra sua pele.

_"Eu não posso...desculpe... mas... não consigo"_

Era verdade, ele não conseguia, toda coragem que ele reunira desde o momento que ele disse sim, havia desparecido. Tudo que ele queria era ficar ali, abraçado e seguro, porque somente estar com ela permitia que ele relaxa-se, esquece-se por um momento e voltasse a ser apenas um menino.

_"Roy"_ Não Major ou Sr, apenas Roy. _"Por favor, eu preciso que você o faça, eu quero deixar de ser uma arma, quero deixar de ter que guardar um poder absurdo e que eu não compreendo comigo, quero cortar os laços com o meu pai, com a alquimia, quero acabar para sempre com o poder que pode criar outro Flame Alchermist, eu preciso disso, e somente você pode fazer isso por mim, pois eu confiei as minhas costas a você , elas são suas para sempre, os segredos que elas encerram são somente seus, e eu não desisti, ainda quero, se você permitir, confia-lás no seu sonho...Pois desde aquele momento ele passou a ser o meu também"_

A conversa que se seguiu não foi feita de palavras, mas sim de gestos, as mãos que seguravam a camiseta firme contra o peito se soltaram, para envolver as mãos que a abraçavam soltando-as e as entrelaçando-as, tentando alcalma-lás e falhando miserávelmente, pois também tremiam, mas conseguiram transmitir os seus desejos e com aperto final elas se soltarão e o abraço foi desfeito.

_" Eu vou ficar bem." _Ela afirmou uma última vez, enquanto o alquimista vestia suas luvas novamente _" Está tudo bem" _

Roy se distanciou e analisou com cuidado tudo que pretendia fazer, a combinação entre Oxigênio, gases, moléculas, e o quanto deveria ser queimado para que as chaves que decodificassem a tatuagem fossem perdidas para sempre.

"_Isso vai ser dolorido_" ele avisou uma última vez, e com uma certeza que nem ele sabia de onde vinha acrescentou

_"Vai ficar tudo bem!_"

Apenas um estralo de dedos e um grito foram ouvidos depois.

**Fim.**

* * *

** A/N: **Isso é apenas um fato curioso, mas eu pareco ter uma queda por escrever sob o ponto de vista do Roy ! Não sei se me saio bem, mas ele me parece mais fácil...é ..estranho...se eu pensar que a minha favorita é a Riza ...enfim...não liguem para meus devaneios, espero que tenham gostado e Por Favor deixem uma **Review, **criticas, coméntarios, elogios e etc são muito bem vindos.

Sinceros agradecimentos para **Nielita, Darkness, Lady Mary, Luh Norton, Priscila ( a.k.a. Mekyo), Dead Lady, Ndcn, Fabi Washu, Dóris Bennington, Riza Potter, Renatomik, Bárbara Lee Hawkeye, Miluka, Dê **e a todos que leram ! Muito Obrigada

Próximo tema: Death (morte)


	6. 6 Death

**Disclaimer:** FMA não me pertence..caso contrário eu não escreveria fanfics

**A/N & Spoiler:** esse capitulo pode ser lido como uma trilogia em conjunto com os temas 2 e 4, sendo a ordem certa 4 - 2 - 6 ! os spoilers são do capitulo 39 para frente , a música utilizada é _Green Eyes _do _Coldplay_, e pode ser considerada como os pensamentos do Roy ! espero que vocês gostem e DESCULPEM pela demora !

* * *

**# 6 - Death**

Quando Roy abriu os olhos pela primeira vez ainda era noite, madrugada talvez, principalmente pelo silêncio e a escuridão, ele olhou em volta tentando reconhecer onde estava, por alguma razão ele não conseguia se lembrar; Sua mente não parecia se importar com esse fato, a sensação era como se tudo a sua volta fosse algo vago, e então, ele a viu, parada perto de uma porta, ele queria falar com ela, perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas o seu corpo parecia dormente, como se flutuasse e os seus olhos estavam cansados, ele se sentia cansado, antes que se desse conta já estava dormindo novamente.

A segunda vez que acordou foi por causa da dor, algo estava doendo, muito, o bastante para que ele acordasse, havia mais alguém no quarto (ele supunha que era um quarto), alguém que o tocava e falava (com ele talvez ? era dificil identificar), e ele a viu novamente, desta vez prestando mais atenção, ele sorriu, a dor estava se dissipando e a sensação de flutuar voltava, alguém estava falando com ele, furando seu braço, ele sentia, mas a dor parecia distante o sono voltava e antes de dormir ele conseguiu ver o suspiro de alivio nos olhos dela quando estes encontraram os dele, ela sorriu e ele adormeceu.

Esse ritual foi quebrado na manhã seguinte, quando todo o sono parecia ter se esgotado e o seu corpo parecia sensivel demais, cada movimento parecia causar um extremo desconforto, assim que seus olhos atravessaram o quarto, e ele pode ver Havoc na cama ao lado, os instrumentos hospitalares e o soro pendurado, ele se lembrou de tudo. Isso explicava as dores no corpo e a sensação de dormência, o efeito da morfina provavelmente havia acabado e ele sentia pela primeira vez o impacto que as lâminas daquele homunculos e das suas próprias chamas tinham no seu corpo;

Algo estalou dentro de sua cabeça e ele se lembrou dela, com um movimento um tanto brusco para seu próprio bem, o que causou uma dor excruciante no seu lado esquerdo, ele a viu, parada na mesma posição, perto da porta ( que agora ele podia ver com clareza, parecia ser de manhã bem cedo) da mesma maneira como das outras vezes, desta vez ela sorriu (e ele descobriu que podia respirar tranquilamente de novo) o cansaço evidente na olheiras que se desenhavam embaixo dos olhos avermelhados, a pose ereta e tensa, sinalizando que ela provavelmente estivera ali desde ...desde... ele não sabia, um dia, dois, uma semana, quanto tempo havia se passado desde o incidente com Barry ? há quantos dias ele estava naquela cama de hospital ?

Só havia um jeito de descobrir e seria perguntando a ela, e ele ansiava por isso desde a primeira vez que havia acordado, mas só agora se encontrava lúcido o bastante para sustentar tal conversa, infelizmente (felizmente ? ele não conseguia se decidir) a lucidez trouxera também outras lembraças, agora mais nitidas, daqueles últimos instantes de luta, as ações da primeira tenente somente agora faziam sentido, os olhos se cruzaram e ele sentiu que algo começava a se formar dentro dele, uma mistura de raiva e alivio, e de repente ele estava tão nervoso e bravo que as palavras apenas jorravam da sua boca, sem que ele pudesse parar para pensar. Naquele momento ele queria levantar e chacoalha-lá pelos ombros, e depois abraça-lá sentir que ela estava realmente ali, sólida e viva e que tudo tinha acabado bem, mas não podia, Havoc estava acordado, pessoas andavam pelos corredores e haviam coisas a fazer e pensar, Roy sabia que o máximo que poderia fazer no momento era gritar coisas das quais ele se arrenpederia depois. Um longo dia o esperava pela frente.

Suas previsões se provaram certas, extenuantemente certas, no decorrer do dia tudo foi devidamente explicado, Havoc estava paraplérgico, o Fuhrer poderia estar envolvido com os homunculus, ele deveria ficar uma semana de repouso, a cura para Havoc era inexistente, ainda não haviam noticias de Xing ou Breda, tudo isso somado ao fato que a sua primeira tenente não estava contribuindo para melhorar a situação só tornava o cansaço pior.

Hawkeye não saira do seu lado o dia inteiro, agindo como uma sombra, sem falar ou descansar um minuto, ele odiava isso, ele não a vira comer em nenhum momento durante o dia inteiro, o Sargento Fuery havia comfirmado suas suspeitas, de que ela não saira do seu lado desde o incidente, ou seja, durante dois dias inteiros ela havia se recusado a ir para a casa, descansar ou dormir um pouco e ele sabia o por que, muitas pessoas consideravam-na indecifravél, mas para ele, ela era como um livro aberto, e ele sabia que ela ainda estava assustada, o medo e desespero daqueles momentos ainda frescos demais, ela não iria sequer sentar antes de verificar se ele estava bem, seguro e a salvo. Era como se ela estivesse esperando uma confirmação, que só ele poderia dar. Ironicamente, apesar de tê-la do seu lado o dia inteiro, não houve um único momento que eles pudessem conversar após o sermão que ele havia lhe passado pela manhã.

E agora ele estava novamente no quarto, já era bem tarde,o horário de visitas tinha acabado há algum tempo, os corredores do hospital se encontravam silenciosos, a luz estava apagada e as únicas fontes de luz vinham da lua encoberta pela cortina e do pequeno abajur na mesa. Jean, na cama ao lado, dormia pesado, como ele podia perceber pelo sonoros roncos, ele também havia passado por um longo dia. ainda agora era dificil olha-lo, a culpa e a tristeza o impediam.

Como um Oficial superior e ameaçado lhe fora permitido um acompanhante e uma equipe de segurança reforçada no andar do hospital, além do mais, havia essa amiga de Alphonse que podia "sentir" homunculus vigiando os arredores em caso de ataque, somente depois de todas essas medidas que ele finalmente conseguiu que Riza saisse por alguns minutos para cuidar de si mesma, ela concordara.

Mas não haviam se passado nem trinta minutos quando ela voltou ao quarto, com a aparência muito melhor, mas ainda sim terrivelmente cansada. o cabelo preso no coque, o uniforme limpo que Fuery lhe trouxera. Roy a observava atentamente, como, após checar se Havoc estava realmente dormindo (uma gentileza dos tranquilizantes, ele imaginava), se a porta havia sido trancada, e as janelas fechadas, ela finalmente relaxou, os ombros cairam e a jaqueta militar foi abandonada em uma cadeira próxima a cama onde ela se sentou, os olhos evitando os dele.

Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, ambos se preparando para o que viria, a razão dessa conversa ter sido adiada mais evidente naquele momento, principalmente por que não era uma conversa com palavras, entre eles elas nunca eram.

De repente, ele quebrou o silêncio, se mexendo para criar um espaço na cama no seu lado direito, ele chamou:

_"Riza !"_

Sem hesitar ela se levantou e se acomodou naquele pequeno espaço, os braços envolvendo-o, o rosto escondido entre o seu pescoço e peito.

A mão enfaixada dele lentamente tirou a presilha que prendia os cabelos loiros, deixando-os livres para que ele pudesse acariciá-los enquanto ele beijava e apoiava sua cabeça neles, os braços a segurando apertado como se ela fosse a única coisa que o mantinha no lugar.

_Honey you are a rock__  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand_

Foi um ato instantanêo, no momento que eles sentiram um ao outro, uma barreira invisivel quebrou, e as lágrimas da primeira tenente sairam em um soluço, enquanto ela o abraçava mais forte, molhando a frente da sua roupa, seu pescoço, seus rosto, enquanto ela susurrava palavras assustadoras, até mesmo para ele.

_" Eu tive tanto medo Roy ... eu acreditei que você ..."_

Mesmo agora, ela não conseguia dizer em voz alta.

_The green eyes  
Yeah the spotlight  
Shines upon you  
How could  
Anybody  
Deny you?_

Vendo-a chorar assim, de um jeito tão triste e solitário, Riza Hawkeye, a mulher que conseguiu mantê-lo firme durante toda uma guerra, que entre os dois era a o ponto de equilibrio e razão, chorar, duas vezes, por ele, era algo insuportável.

_I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Now I've met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on  
Without you  
Green eyes_

E ele queria dizer que ele nunca poderia ir sem ela, que morrer, deixa-lá não era uma opção, afinal ela era a razão para que ele continuasse em frente, mas as palavras não saiam. estavam presas, como um bolo na garganta. Os únicos barulhos no quarto eram os soluços dela. o choro camuflado pela sua pele.

_Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know_

Os eventos dos últimos dias passavam como um filme, desde o momento da emboscada de Barry, o ataque do homunculus a Riza, Havoc quase morrendo, Alphonse salvando a vida que chorava agora nos seus braços, a vida que ele quase perdeu por duas vezes na mesma noite, o pânico que ele sentiu ao ouvir a linha muda do outro lado, ouvir a voz fria da mulher se distanciando para matar seus companheiros, o som das inúmeras balas e gritos e depois o choro e a declaração da mulher que ele amava, dizendo que queria morrer...a sensação de desespero que ele sentiu naquele momento...o bolo na garganta piorou...e Roy fez algo que não fazia desde a morte de Hughes...ele chorou.

_The green eyes  
You're the one that  
I wanted to find  
Anyone who  
Tried to deny you  
Must be out of their mind_

As lágrimas dele caiam silenciosas, se perdendo na massa de cabelos loiros, enquanto ele acariciava-os e susurrava:

_"Shh...Eu estou bem... eu estou aqui ...Shhh..."_

Aos poucos os soluços foram cessando, e ela finalmente o encarou, os olhos vermelhos por causa do choro, mas com a mesma expressão determinada de sempre, a mão que apertava a frente de sua camisa se soltou para envolver a sua face, os dedos secando as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em sair, o rosto tão próximo que era possivel sentir a respiração um do outro, lentamente ela se aproximou e os lábios se encontraram em um beijo delicado, duas pessoas que tentavam assegurar que apesar de tudo, elas estavam ali, vivas e era isso o que importava.

De um beijo delicado, ele passou a algo apaixonado e intenso, como um último beijo de despedida, onde cada parte quer memorizar a outra, lábios, mãos, corpos, tudo ao ritmo da mesma melodia.

_'Cause I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Since I've met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go home  
Without you  
_

Eles separam-se, ofegantes, não havia mais nada o que conversar, tudo tinha sido expressado em gestos e olhares, eles estavam cansados, Riza se acomodou entre os braços dele, enquanto ambos caiam no sono, aproveitando os preciosos momentos que restavam, tendo em mente que apesar de tudo pelo qual haviam passado, só havia uma coisa a qual eles não poderiam superar, a perda um do outro.

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand..._

_**Fim !**_

* * *

Por Favor Review !!! criticas, sugestões, comentários, elogios e etc são muito bem vindos !

Obrigado **Luh Norton, Miluka, Pink-chan2, Fabi Washu, Dóris Bennington, Priscila, Dead Lady, Harumi, Bárbara Lee Hawkeye, Lady Mary, Riza Potter **e a todos que leram !

Desculpem novamente pelo atraso ! Próximo tema : Crime and Punishment


	7. Crime and Punishment

**Disclaimer:** Não, não me pertence...por favor não me processe !

**A/N: **Este tema contém insinuações a relações sexuais, nada muito gráfico e nem muito descritivo, mas se você se ofender com essas coisas melhor não ler. Não é um lemon, a censura dessa fanfic ainda é T, mas eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre esse tipo de assunto nas minhas fics, se vc curtem ou não gostam! **Spoiler** dos capitulos 58 para frente .

* * *

**# 7 - Crime and Punishment**

Tudo começou em Ishbal, naquela época era comum que soldados buscassem o apoio de uns aos outros para superar os horrores da guerra, era uma maneira de amenizar e tentar esquecer, uma valvula de escape na verdade, pois no final da contas não deveria envolver nenhum sentimento, nada além do alivio fisico, do descanço mental e da sensação de fuga da realidade, coisas tão almejadas e escassas nessa guerra. A fraternização era proibida, mas em tempos como este, era feito vista grossa a ela, todos sabiam que acontecia, mas ninguém se atrevia a falar ou arriscava ser pego. Essa era lei do campo de batalha, tudo era válido quando não haviam testemunhas e era isso o que fazia desse lugar algo tão horrendo.

Era dessa maneira que eles se enganavam, enquanto continuavam a cometer os mesmos crimes por noites e noites, naquela época era fácil dizer que tudo que estava em jogo eram os corpos e nada mais, que não haviam emoções e tudo não passava apenas de uma necessidade.

Necesidade era a palavra chave de tudo isso, acompanhada por outras como desejo e solidão.

No começo, essas foram as razões que os aproximaram, tudo seria mais fácil eles pensavam, a pior barreira já estava quebrada a muito tempo, eles não eram desconhecidos, não precisavam ganhar a confiança um do outro, afinal o laço que os unia era muito mais forte do que o de simples companheiros de guerra.

Mas o que no inicio era uma vantagem passou a não ser mais, quando, noite após noite a necessidade passou a ser vital, a solidão só se curava com a presença do outro e de ninguém mais e o desejo deixou de ser simples lúxuria e passou a ser amor.

E eles violaram a pior das leis, não eram mais soldados que zelavam pelo bem do outro, eram amantes que estavam ali para proteger o outro com a sua vida se necessário.

Mesmo assim, pelo tempo em que foram companheiros durantes os longos dias e as noites que pareciam curtas demais, nunca foi dito uma palavra a respeito desse assunto, que eles tentavam fingir que não existia, mas que estava lá, presente nos olhos calculistas e atentos que o observavam de longe, nos movimentos inconscientes que durante uma missão protegiam -na, nas noites em que eles apenas dormiam abraçados, rezando para o fim daquele inferno.

Finalmente, a guerra chegou ao fim.

Todos os soldados deveriam partir, ela voltaria a academia, terminaria os estudos e faria a escolha que ele já não mais possuia, podendo se libertar do exército e levar uma vida normal. Ele havia sido promovido, partiria para o Leste assim que possivel, comandaria seu próprio time, ganharia o poder que almejava a tanto tempo.

A última noite em Ishbal foi o estopim perfeito para tudo que nunca fora dito em voz alta; Os beijos trocados entre múrmurios e declarações, as mãos que tentavam memorizar cada pedaço que tocavam, o suor que se misturava entre os lençois e corpos que se moldavam um ao outro perfeitamente em uma euforia e desespero sabendo que aquela seria a última vez que eles poderiam sentir um ao outro, sussurar pequenos segredos por entre suspiros ofegantes, que eles nunca ousariam falar novamente.

Na manhã seguinte eles seguiriam caminhos separados, decididos a não olhar para trás, as vidas tomariam novos rumos e o laço que os unia já não existia mais. Eles eram militares e naquela época, era uma desculpa suficiente para que eles alimentassem o coração com memórias e partissem sem carregar o fardo de uma relação proibida.

Roy pensou que aquela seria a última vez que olharia dentro dos olhos avermelhados e decididos dela

Riza teve certeza que sentiria falta dos olhos negros dele para sempre.

Eles estavam errados.

O destino é algo engraçado, suas ironias são consideradas terriveis por uns, românticas por outros.

Na história que eu lhes narro, pode-se dizer que elas tem suas partes dividas entre o um e o outro.

Três meses após o final da guerra o Tenente Coronel Roy Mustang tinha seu próprio time e um escritório modesto na Cidade do Leste.

A Segunda Tenente Riza Hawkeye, recém formada da academia com um pulo nos ranks por honras concedidas durante a guerra, era nomeada como assistente do famoso Flame Alchemist.

Ele sempre dirá que a culpa foi dele, por ter deixado- se levar durante aquela noite chuvosa, por ter aceitado que ela entrasse para o time, por não ter deixado de ama-lá quando ainda tinha chance.

Ela sempre dirá que foi a culpada, por ter se candidatado a equipe, por ter continuado a amá-lo mesmo depois de Ishbal, por ter deixado-se levar naquela noite chuvosa.

A verdade não está em nenhuma das versões, mas sim nas duas em conjunto.

Uma coisa pode-se comprovar, era realmente uma noite chuvosa, e em noites como essa era permitido ao Tenente Coronel pegar um carro militar emprestado, Riza havia tomado seu lugar ao volante, esperando que seu superior se acomodasse para levá-lo para casa; Ao invés de sentar-se atrás, como de costume, Roy acomodou-se na frente, _- Dois pares de olhos atentos em uma chuva como essa são melhores que um Hawkeye _- esse foi seu pretexto. Na verdade ele queria somente sentar-se mais próximo a ela, ter a chance de observa-lá pelo canto do olhos enquanto fingia olhar as ruas a frente.

Riza não falou nada, apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, dando partida no carro e enfrentado as ruas vazias e escuras ao redor do quartel general; Para ser sincera, ela gostava dessa nova situação, era como se algo esquentasse em seu peito, apenas por tê-lo ali ao lado, quebrando um pouco o padrão superior e subordinado.

Durante os dois meses que haviam se passado desde que começaram a trabalhar em conjunto, nada de extráordinario havia acontecido, as ações, palavras e gestos eram perfeitamente profissionais. Nem olhares mais demorados eram trocados. Como uma lei, que acarretaria punições se fosse quebrada, em qualquer situação ou circunstancia. Eles haviam prometido, o que acontecera em Ishbal ficaria lá e quaisquer sentimento remanescente teria que esperar, haviam novos objetivos, haviam novas regras, e estas não seriam relevadas, ser pego confraternizando era algo digno de uma corte marcial e despensa desonrosa imediata.

E além do mais, o que seria deles como um casal, vivendo sempre as escondidas, nunca podendo trocar gesto de carinho em público, planejar encontros secretos usando de desculpas e disfarces. Essa era uma questão que já havia sido pensada, repensanda, e analisada milhares de vezes pelas duas pessoas em questão, e mesmo assim ainda perduravam dúvidas sobre qual seria a pior punição; De um lado, uma vida em espera, sem riscos e sem dúvida sólitaria, mas que permitia a eles proteger um ao outro sem correr o risco de serem separados. De outro arriscar tudo em uma relação proibida cheia de incertezas mas que não poderia ser deixada de lado por muito mais tempo.

Eram essas as dúvidas que atormentavam o ambiente abafado do interior do carro naquela noite chuvosa. O tempo para respostas estava acabando e a qualquer segundo Hawkeye pisaria no freio e desejaria Boa Noite ao seu superior.

----------

Durante a madrugada, a chuva ainda caia batendo nas janelas do apartamento, lá fora, somente um carro solitário parado escondido em uma viela. Vazio.

No quarto duas pessoas olhavam-se, relembrando o que acontecera horas atrás, o barulhos do freio, a troca de olhares, mas ao invés do boa noite, um beijo áspero e apaixonado que tentava em um só momento saciar a saudade de meses. tudo depois aconteceu em borrão, jaquetas jogadas perto da porta, seguidas de botas, camisas, armas, calças, tudo encharcado por causa chuva, formando um trilha que ligava a sala ao quarto.

Na manhã seguinte eles não mais seguiriam caminhos separados, felizes por poder reverter uma escolha errada, felizes por terem tomado a decisão certa e certos de que enfrentariam qualquer punição juntos.

**Fim !**

* * *

Espero que vocês tenham gostado ! Por Favor, façam uma autora feliz, deixem uma **review. **criticas, sugestões, comentários, elogios e etc são muito bem vindos !!!

Sinceros Agradecimentos a **Pinky-chan2, Luh Norton, Fabi Washu, Miluka, Riza Potter, Dóris Bennigton, Dead Lady, Nielita, Priscila, Barbara Lee Hawkeye, Eduu Elric, Lady Mary **e a todos que leram ! Obrigado.

Próximo tema: Store Lined Streets.


	8. Store Lined Streets

**Disclaimer:** ah .. como eu **queria** um Roy ...

**A/N: **Sim...Ficou pronto, nem eu acredito ...primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo imenso atraso deste tema ( e do próximo consequentemente), eu estava em provas e não consegui tempo para escrever. Agora que ele finalmente ficou pronto, vou começar a tabalhar no próximo...então esperem duas fics para essa semana \o! **Spoilers: **do livro Razão e Sensibilidade da Jane Austen; eu fiz um breve resumo no decorrer da história, mas eu recomendo ler a obra (que é muito boa) ou ver o filme , ambos são muito bons ! Espero que gostem ! Eu tentei fazer algo diferente com esse tema !

* * *

**# 8 - Store-Lined Streets**

Era o primeiro dia de outono na cidade central, segundo os habitantes locais, a estação mais bonita e agradável de todas, as árvores adquiriam aquele tom dourado que de certa forma combinava com o perfil da cidade, os dias eram longos, nem muito quentes, nem muito frios ...simplesmente um clima agradável; e para Roy Mustang o melhor ainda estava por vir, no outono raramente chovia e era esse o motivo pelo qual esta era sua estação preferida.

Sem dúvidas que Maes tinha escolhido essa época do ano para seu casamento, afinal tudo para aquele homem tinha que ser perfeito, e segundo o próprio, as cores do outono combinavam com Gracia e isso era motivo suficiente para realizar o casamento nesta data.

Era este também o motivo que todos os anos arrastava Roy pra a cidade Central, comemorar o casamento dos Hughes em uma festa que seu amigo fazia questão de promover em sua casa. Citando as palavras de Maes - Ai de você se faltar a uma das comemorações. Maes fazia de tudo para conseguir um fim de semana de folga para o Coronel durante os festejos, e também fazia o mesmo por Riza, uma companhia que Roy nunca recusou-se a levar.

E apesar de toda a euforia de Maes durante os dois ou três dias que ficavam hospedados em sua casa, Roy ansiava por essa data durante o ano inteiro; Era sua chance de passar um tempo com a única família que ele possuía - Riza, Maes e Gracia- e aproveitar os poucos dias de folga...mesmo sabendo da tonelada de relatórios que o esperava quando voltasse, argumento que Hawkeye fazia questão de trazer a tona todas as vezes que ele reclamava de algo durante sua estadia.

Ficar hospedado nos Hughes era sua parte favorita das "férias", na casa de Maes ele podia dividir um quarto com Riza sem problema nenhum; Diferente de hotéis, os quais eles sempre tinham que se registrar com nomes falsos e continuar a rotina de "esconde-esconde" como faziam na Cidade do Leste. Seu melhor amigo e Gracia eram as únicas pessoas que sabiam sobre eles, desde o começo, Hughes foi o primeiro a saber, e grande parte do que ambos tinham hoje era devido aos esforços do Tenente Coronel, que desde o começo foi o grande incentivador, sempre arranjando encontros secretos e dando cobertura para o casal.

Mas este ano a festa seria especial, não somente era o aniversário de casamento de Hughes como também a festa de 1 ano da filha dele, Elisia, que o Tenente decidiu comemorar propositalmente na mesma data.

Riza estava animada com a viagem, a última vez que eles tinham visto a filha de Maes, ela era apenas um bebê, e apesar das reclamações de Roy, dizendo que ele havia visto fotos suficientes da menina para os próximos vinte anos, ele também estava animado em conhece-la, afinal, ela era sua afilhada.

A viagem foi tranquila e logo o casal se encontrava hospedado na casa dos Hughes, como haviam chegado um dia antes da festa, tentar ajudar Gracia com os preparativos era inútil. A esposa do Tenente não queria saber de nenhum dos dois perto da cozinha, a solução foi despacha-los para comprar presentes e outras coisas necessárias para a festa.

E foi por isso que Maes largou os dois em uma rua repleta de lojas antes de seguir para o quartel e terminar o serviço daquela sexta-feira a tarde.

Faziam anos que Roy não visitava a Central. Todas as outras vezes, eles simplesmente passavam um tempo na casa de Maes e logo cedo iam embora, nunca havia tempo para passear ou conhecer a cidade, mas agora, eles tinham tempo de sobra, era começo de tarde e até o jantar nos Hughes eles tinham um bom tempo para andar e fazer compras. Não que este fosse um hobby para os dois, ao contrário, eles mal sabiam por onde começar, mas de vez em quando, era bom fingir ser pessoas normais, passeando em um dia normal, e apesar de não poderem andar como um casal de mãos dadas e tudo mais, ainda era bom ter a companhia um do outro e sentir-se livre dos opressores uniformes azuis.

Riza vestia uma saia preta com um jaqueta vermelha e botas, o cabelo solto ondulava com o vento, enquanto ela olhava as vitrines sem prestar muita atenção, apenas caminhando e vendo as milhões de lojas que adornavam cada lado da rua lotada, aparentemente esse lugar era repleto de lojas dos mais diferentes tipos, desde vendas e relojoarias até casas de construção.

Roy olhava as vitrines com a mesma expressão que Riza, não prestando muito atenção a nada além dela e no papel em suas mãos.

Segundo a "pequena" lista que Maes lhe dera ele deveria:

# Comprar _MUITOS_ presentes para Elisia-chan

# Pegar uma encomenda que ele havia deixado na relojoaria

# Aproveitar o dia com a sua Elizabeth

E por ser Maes o criador de tal lista o último item não causou o espanto que deveria se ela fosse feita por qualquer outra pessoa., no final do papel, escrito com letras vermelhas e sublinhado estava escrito:

# Pedir logo Ellizabeth em casamento e arranjar finalmente uma boa esposa !!!

Com um suspiro, ele guardou o papel antes que os olhos de falcão de sua Tenente pudessem espiar o que estava escrito e falou:

_"Que tal se começássemos pela encomenda de Maes, acho que a loja é aquela ali "_

Apontando para um lojinha de esquina onde vários anéis, colares e brincos estavam dispostos na vitrine

_"Por mim tudo bem_ " respondeu a Tenente. _"Ele falou o que nós teríamos que pegar ?"_

_"Parece que é algum presente de casamento para Gracia"_ ele respondeu indiferente, mas não pode deixar de notar a mudança que se passava nos olhos de Riza, algo como um olhar de desejo e encantamento, que sumiu na mesma velocidade com que apareceu.

O percurso até a loja foi feito em um instante, enquanto eles conversavam sobre coisas triviais e sem muita importância. Ao entrarem no estabelecimento um senhor muito idoso veio logo ao auxilio de Roy, e após uma breve explicação sobre a encomenda ele partiu para busca-lá nos fundos da loja.

Enquanto esperavam pela volta do dono, ambos observavam as diversas jóias que estavam dispostas no balcão, a maioria delas anéis de noivado, casamento, bodas, todos com declarações ou mensagem. Parecia que Hughes tinham planejado tudo nos mínimos detalhes, traze-los a este lugar era um tanto maldoso, pois por mais que o Tenente Coronel quisesse, Ele e Riza não podiam simplesmente casar e pronto, as coisas eram bem mais complicadas que isso e manter a relação deles segura por essa barreira era um lembrete aos dois: Que eles tinham um ideal a cumprir e que este ideal era uma prioridade para ambos. Casar escondido somente tornaria as coisas mais difíceis e dolorosas. Estar juntos era o suficiente por agora, permitia que eles fossem íntimos e distantes ao mesmo tempo. e na atual situação deixar que algo escapasse era um deslize fatal. Por essa razão ele continuava a pensar no seu objetivo em primeiro lugar.

Mas como era difícil pensar nisso quando ele via os olhos coloridos dela olhando a vitrine e os dedos inconscientemente traçando uma linha invisível sobre o dedo onde um anel deveria repousar, certamente sendo atormentada pelos mesmos pensamentos que ele.

_"Aqui está senhor_" o velho voltava dos fundos da loja com uma caixinha preta nas mãos _"O senhor Hughes pediu para que eu mostrasse a vocês antes de embrulhar"_

Dentro da caixa repousava um colar dourado e um pingente com uma data gravada, a do dia do casamento de Maes.

_"É muito bonito, tenho certeza que Gracia vai adorar"_ Riza afirmou enquanto o senhor começava a embrulhar a caixinha, Roy apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça

_"Pronto, aqui está, é só levar para o senhor Hughes, já está tudo pago." _o velho entregou a caixinha em uma sacola para Roy e continuou _"E para o casal, o que eu posso oferecer ? Vi que vocês se interessaram muito pelos anéis da minha vitrine, já são casados ? "_

Pegos de surpresa com a afirmação ingênua do velho eles encararam um ao outro até que o senso de Riza voltou e ela esplicou já a caminho da porta.

_"Não muito obrigado, mas nós não somos um casal, apenas companheiros de trabalho, tenha um bom dia , até logo"_ e saiu as pressas da loja, Roy no seu encalço, deixando um senhor muito confuso do lado de dentro, pensando se havia dito algo de errado.

Assim que se encontravam novamente passeando nas ruas o casal começou a rir, aquela não seria a primeira e provavelmente nem a última vez que isso acontecia, mas ao invés de se preocupar eles deixariam passar, afinal eles estavam de folga.

_"Bom, Sra. Mustang_" Roy brincou _"Qual dos anéis você mais gostou ?_"

Riza lhe lançou um olhar duvidoso, pensando se ele estava ou não falando sério, provavelmente brincando ela concluiu e respondeu

_"Sr Mustang, honestamente de nenhum deles, um anel provavelmente atrapalharia meu serviço, assim como qualquer outro tipo de jóia" _Ela o olhou nos olhos, um sorriso meio triste e escondido e completou _"E eu não preciso de um para me lembrar de algo que eu já sei "_ Um sorriso maroto no rosto enquanto puxava-o para a loja de brinquedos do outro lado da rua.

Essa reação foi inesperada para Roy, ele havia brincado lógico, a resposta tinha sido exatamente a que ele esperava, mas o que era aquele tom de tristeza na voz ? Pensando bem , ele sabia o que era aquilo tudo, era a mesma coisa que ele sentia quando eles se despediam dos Hughes para voltar para casa. Aquilo era inveja.

Não no mal sentido é claro, mas eles não podiam deixar de pensar em si mesmos no lugar de Maes e Gracia, se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes talvez eles fossem iguais aos dois, mas elas não foram, mas ele não se arrependia por ter escolhido continuar no exército, e tinha certeza que ela também não. Aqueles momentos eram coisas inevitáveis mas machucavam mesmo assim.

Falando em presentes, ele não se lembrava da última vez que havia comprado algo para ela, não era um costume para eles trocar presentes, não no sentido físico da palavra pelo menos, eles não tinham uma data especial nem nada do tipo, os anos simplesmente passavam e eles somente comemoravam entre os dois, sem dias certos ou presentes como o que Maes mandara fazer. Era triste notar isso em pleno aniversário de casamento de um amigo, se por um acaso eles tivessem seguido o exemplo de Maes estariam fazendo o mesmo número de anos ou até mais de casados.

Há quantos anos eles estavam ali um ao lado do outro... muitos ...muitos anos que eram passados em branco todas as vezes.

De repente ele sentia uma necessidade tremenda de comemorar, de agradecer, de comprar algo que significasse tanto quanto o colar de Maes. Mas o quê ? O que poderia significar tanto quanto uma mensagem como a da corrente ? Uma jóia ? Não .. Ela certamente não usaria uma, muito menos um anel ou corrente, era muito arriscado. Uma roupa? Algum enfeite ? Flores ?

Não, não e não... A primeiro opção não fazia o menor sentido, já que ela raramente poderia usar algo diferente que o uniforme padrão, a segunda era algo que não combinava com Riza, e Flores ... elas eram comuns ...comuns demais. Ele queria algo que durasse, que significasse algo; mas a melhor idéia até agora eram flores, mas as estas morriam, eram diferentes ao tempo, elas envelheciam e eram esquecidas.

Indiferente a batalha que acontecia na cabeça do alquimista ao seu lado, Riza continuava a olhar os diferentes tipos de bonecas e ursinhos tentado decidir de qual Elicia iria gostar mais, ou qual deles Maes iria gostar mais, já que Elicia no alto de seus 12 meses de vida ainda não tinha uma opinião forte sobre o assunto. Decidindo-se por uma boneca de pano com cabelos Rosa e macacão que não era a mais comum das escolhas, mas satisfazia o gosto de Riza e certamente seria algo que ela compraria para sua própria filha.

Filha ? Riza mentalmente se repreendeu pelo pensamento, há tempos esse tipo de imaginação tinha sido deixado de lado, fazer planos para o futuro era algo perigoso e ela não estava disposta a imaginar uma vida que não poderia virar realidade, mas convivendo com bebê dos Hughes era impossivel deixar de pensar em um bebê dela...um bebê deles.

Enquanto caminhava na direção do caixa para pagar a boneca, a idéia de uma criança não soava tão mal assim, talvez fosse permitido sonhar, nem que fosse só por alguns dias.

A loja estava lotada, provavelmente demoraria um tempo até que Riza conseguisse pagar o presente, aquele era o momento perfeito para sair e achar algo para ela, Roy rapidamente inventou uma desculpa dizendo que tinha que comprar mais umas coisas para Hughes e dizendo que voltaria o mais rápido possível. Dando um beijo na bochecha de Hawkeye e fazendo com que ela corasse, Roy saiu antes que ela pudesse repreênde-lo pela atitude.

Olhando para a rua a sua frente e procurando algum lugar onde ele acharia um bom presente, Mustang chegou a conclusão que não havia nenhum...Nem uma loja sequer que seria útil para ele...Somente a floricultura. E era para lá que ele estava se dirigindo - afinal, melhor flores do que nada - quando uma portinha chamou sua atenção, uma portinha onde lia-se "Livraria".

Sem pensar duas vezes ele entrou no lugar, era uma livraria pequena e empoeirada mas que continha mais livros do que poderia ser possível; Certamente aquele livro deveria estar por ali perdido entre as muitas estantes e mesas, no fundo da loja havia uma senhora, provavelmente a dona do lugar, ela o ajudaria com certeza se ele perguntasse, isso se, ele lembrasse do nome do livro.

Para ser sincero, Roy não gostava muito de romances ou dramas, quando começou a treinar com o pai de Riza a única coisa que o interessava na imensa biblioteca eram os muitos livros sobre alquimia, mas o Sensei havia imposto um regra para que ele tivesse livre acesso a preciosa coleção, o garoto só poderia pegar um novo livro de alquimia se antes lesse um outro livro que não falasse sobre transmutações e formulas químicas. Para sua surpresa todos os outros livros eram romances, e pertenciam a filha do dono da casa. Hawkeye-sensei sempre argumentava dizendo que ler sobre outros assuntos o transformaria em um homem melhor, e Roy sempre achou uma tremenda besteira, mas mesmo assim seguiu a regra e durante toda sua adolescência os romances fizeram parte da sua educação.

Nada como uma mulher para fazê-lo mudar de opinião sobre o caso.

Mesmo após anos sem ler um romance sequer ele tinha certeza que havia um com aquela história, com um pouco de pesquisa o alquimista achou a área de romances.

Os dedos traçavam os diversos livros que haviam murmurando seus títulos e tentando recordar se este ou aquele livro era o procurado.

Após algum tempo, ele havia encontrado livros que também poderiam servir mas não eram exatamente o que ele gostaria; Não importavam quantas vezes ele havia lido "Romeu e Julieta" ele ainda achava-o um livro terrível, nenhum dos personagens alcançava seu objetivo, para ainda morrer tragicamente no final ! Não esse definitivamente estava fora.

Roy pegava os títulos que lhe vinham a cabeça como familiares, "O morro dos ventos uivantes" ?...Não...Não era este..."Orgulho e Preconceito" ?...Não também não era..Mas o título parecia-lhe familiar..." Razão e Sensibilidade" ?...Uma olhada rápida no conteúdo...Uma força para puxar da memória se era este realmente o livro...Mais uma folheada pela páginas amareladas...É era este mesmo. Satisfeito com o resultado ele rapidamente dirigiu-se a senhora para pagar o livro, Riza provavelmente já havia lido e talvez até tivesse guardado a cópia que existia na biblioteca de seu pai, mas mesmo assim o livro seria perfeito. Tudo que eles viveram estava ali escrito.

Um casal que passa por muitas privações e anos separados até que conseguem finalmente ficar juntos. Mesmo que as condições fossem outras, e que nada além do fato da separação e de uma relação proibida os aproximava dos personagens, não havia presente melhor.

"_O senhor gostaria que eu embrulhasse o livro...Creio que seja um presente ?"_

A senhora perguntou gentilmente.

_"Eu adoraria senhora, mas antes poderia me emprestar uma caneta ?"_

Leva-lo embrulhado seria ótimo, mas antes ele precisava escrever algo dentro do livro que faria toda a diferença. Após uns minutos ele rabiscou algumas palavras e entregou o livro para que a senhora o guardasse. Cinco minutos depois ele estava a caminhos da loja de brinquedos onde havia deixado a Primeira Tenente. O livro seguro dentro de uma sacola, escondido por uma camada grossa de papel vermelho.

_"Você demorou Coronel"_

_"Sinceras Desculpas, m__as as coisas que Hughes pediu foram difíceis de achar" _Roy sorriu enquanto estendia o braço, que Riza aceitou imediatamente enquanto terminavam de descer a rua na direção da casa dos Hughes. _"O que você acha de caminhar ?"_ Ele perguntou enquanto desvencilhava as mãos para passar o braço ao redor dos ombros da Tenente abraçando-a.

A noite já começava a cair e as ruas que levavam até a casa de Maes eram praticamente desertas, ninguém iria reparar e eles mereciam uns momentos sozinhos.

"E_u adoraria "_

Foi assim que, meia hora depois, eles chegaram a casa dos Hughes.

Os dias que se passaram foram rápidos e alegres, o aniversário de Elicia durou um dia inteiro para felicidade do Pai coruja que no final da festa - Roy constatou - tinha tirado fotos suficientes para todos os dias do ano sem que precisasse repetir nenhuma. Durante o jantar onde Maes e Gracia comemoravam as bodas, o amigo fez questão de fazer um brinde aos dois, afirmando que Roy ainda estava em divida com ele por não ter realizado seu pedido.

O domingo veio rápido e a partida era sempre difícil. Maes e Gracia eram como um suporte, as pessoas com quem eles podiam contar para que lembrassem que o que havia entre eles significava muito mais que encontros secretos e palavras sussurradas.

Dar adeus a Elicia foi difícil também, ela havia conquistado-os com suas mãozinhas e sorrisos ingênuos. Deixando plantado lá no fundo um desejo por uma criança só deles.

A rotina no Quartel General do leste continuava sempre a mesma: Papelada, inspeção, hora extra, encontros escondidos. A vida fluia nos mesmos moldes que antes. Nada mudava, nunca. Durante as longas tardes observando o Coronel assinar os relatórios, brigar com o Fullmetal alchemist, gritar com o Tenente Coronel no telefone entre outras coisas, Riza pegava-se pensando em como seria uma vida diferente... uma vida mais normal; Um pensamento ridículo, ainda mais vindo dela. Mesmo assim a mente era um coisa fácil de se enganar, e que nas horas mais inusitadas gostava de pregar peças na nossa cabeça, plantar dúvidas onde não existia o que duvidar. Isso além de confuso era irritante e cada vez mais ela desejava ter algo maior que lembranças para confirmar que _eles_ existiam de fato.

Em uma manhã, algumas semanas após o retorno da Cidade Central, Riza chegou ao escritório e para sua surpresa o Coronel já se encontrava por lá. Não que ele se atrasasse, ele somente nunca era o primeiro a chegar. Assim que ela entrou na sala ele levantou-se, perguntou se ela queria um chá e saiu apressado, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ainda encantada com a atitude estranha de Mustang ela continuou sua rotina de sempre, mas a parou ao ver que em cima de sua mesa repousava um embrulho vermelho, não era surpresa quem havia posto o pacote lá, mas o que poderia haver dentro era o que a fascinava mais.

As mãos hábeis da atiradora rapidamente desfizeram o pacote e um livro antigo apareceu diante de seus olhos. Um livro que ela conhecia muito bem.

Uma rápida olhada no título e um sorriso meio tímido achou o caminho para seus lábios. Ela conhecia aquela história, mas será que fora aquela mesma a intenção dele ? Ou será que era simplesmente uma coincidência ? Antes que mais conclusões precipitadas se formassem ela abriu o livro e as palavras ques estavam escritas fizeram o sorriso crescer e um leve tom de rosa subir ao seu rosto.

Dentro do livro, em uma escrita fina e elegante lia-se:

_Riza_

_Não importa quantas vezes se conte uma história,_

_o final dela sempre será igual._

_Esta é a nossa história,_

_e o final, apesar de distante_

_também não pode ser mudado._

_Até que nos alcancemos o nosso final_

_lembre-se deste aqui, por que ele será o nosso._

_Até esse dia, espere por mim._

_Amor_

_Roy._

Dentro havia uma data, o dia em que ele havia chegado pela primeira vez na casa dos Hawkeyes.

A porta do escritório bateu e ela encontrou Roy olhando-a intensamente do outro lado da sala, um sorriso apreensivo no rosto.

Ela sorriu, enquanto fechava o livro e segurava-o de modo que ele pudesse ver. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa ela disse:

_"Obrigada ...é o meu favorito"_

Ele ficou parado lá...Será que ela não havia entendido ? Será que ele tinha sido sutil demais ?

Ou pior ... Será que ela tinha recusado ?

Antes que o pânico tomasse controle total o telefone tocou, camuflando a resposta.

_"Roy... Eu aceito"_

Uma onde de alivio invadiu o espirito do Coronel que parecia ter esquecido do telefone quando Riza avisou:

_"Senhor, é o Tenente Coronel Hughes na linha"_

Maes ... aquele desgraçado, sempre ligando nas piores horas. Pelo menos agora ele podia dizer que finalmente a divida estava paga.

Com um sorriso Roy pegou o telefone:

_"Maes ... eu tenho uma ótima noticia..."_

**Fim !**

* * *

**Reviews** serão muito apreciadas ! Criticas, comentários, elogios e sugestões também !

Não fiquei muito satisfeita com esse tema ... talvez mais para frente eu melhore a história. Devido ao atraso do tema, vou passar a deixar recados sobre as fanfics no meu livejournal, o link é aquele que está no meu profile onde está escrito Homepage.

Muito Obrigado **Pink-chan2, Miluka, Barbara Lee Hawkeye, Priscila, Luh Norton, Dead Lady, Nielita, Fabi Washu, Carol Elric, Dóris Bennington, Lady Mary **e a todos que leram !!!!

proximo tema : Unknow past / before we know each other


	9. Unknow past, Before we know each other

**A/N: **desculpem a demora, a culpa dessa vez não foi minha. **Spoiler: **capitulo 51 (mangá) - mas nada muito grave ! e sem mais delongas vamos ao tema 9 !

**Disclaimer: **fanfics..tem como ser mais claro que isso ? ... FMA não me pertence...mas o final dessa fic sim XD !

* * *

**# 9 – Unknow past / Before we know each other**

Quando sua mãe morreu, ela era nova demais para entender o porque. Por mais que as explicações fossem repetidas e esmiuçadas para que uma criança as entendesse, ela não entendia.

Ela se recusava a entender. A única coisa a qual ela compreendia era que a sua mãe não ia mais voltar, nunca mais.. E no ápice dos seus cinco anos ela tentava alcançar a verdade que ninguém conseguira alcançar.

Ela só sentia um imenso vazio.

Um vazio que ela não entendia.

Quando sua mãe morreu, ela jurou que nunca teria filhos.

A idéia, que no começo parecia uma teimosia infantil, uma magoa passageira foi crescendo e assim como a menina amadurecendo. A cada dia ela se convencia mais e mais sobre o que havia desejado.

Os anos corriam e ela assistia o que restava da sua família definhar, eram somente ela e o pai, não haviam outros parentes ou amigos da família. A vida no mausoléu que a mansão dos Hawkeye se tornara era vazia.

Até hoje ela não sabia se foi a morte da mãe, ou se ela somente não havia percebido antes, mas as poucas lembranças que restavam eram suficientes para provar que, depois do falecimento da mãe o único fiapo de vida que restava do que um dia tinha sido o seu pai tinha morrido. E não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, antes ele era uma presença distante, enterrado em livros e manuscritos, mas depois que a casa se tornou mais vazia, os livros não interessavam-no, a alquimia não interessava, ela própria já não o interessava.

O Patriarca dos Hawkeye era um fantasma, vivendo as custas da filha, se escondendo do mundo, rabiscando formulas e círculos, falando sozinho pelos cantos.

Quando o novo aprendiz chegou, uma especie de luz nasceu nos olhos do velho, uma luz que Riza nunca havia visto depois da morte da mãe. Ela brilhou durante os meses nos quais o garoto ficou hospedado na residencia, mas um dia ele partiu, e os olhos assombrados voltaram, opacos, tristes e mortos.

A vida era como um filme que ela assistia passar, nunca fazendo parte, somente esperando, esperando algum objetivo, uma razão para ser mais além do que a menina solitária que vive para cuidar do pai, e nunca de si própria.

As vezes ela sentia raiva, esses momentos eram raros e privados e nunca ninguém presenciara algum deles, eles aconteciam a noite, quando todos os sentimentos que ela aprendera a reprimir vinham a tona e ela invejava as outras crianças, as outras jovens, as outras vidas que passavam através da sua janela. Muitas vezes ela perguntava-se a razão pela qual os seus pais, e tantos outros, faziam aquilo, sem ter certeza se estariam lá nos momentos difíceis, sem saber se estariam lá para sempre.

A resposta nunca veio.

Seu pai morreu em uma manhã de outono, nessa mesma manhã ela descobriu um novo objetivo, ela descobriu que a vida em espera, podia finalmente começar.

A casa, os bens, tudo foi vendido, dois meses depois da morte do pai ela deixava tudo que tinha sido Riza Hawkeye para seguir um caminho incerto mas que parecia mais correto do qualquer outra coisa em sua vida. Ela deixava tudo com apenas uma certeza, ela tinha um motivo, ela tinha alguém para seguir, a únicas coisas que restaram foram a "herança" do pai e o juramento repetido tantas vezes naquelas noites de solidão. Ela não viveria para uma vida normal, ela não almejava casamento ou filhos. Diferentemente das outras garotas, para ela uma vida assim só traria tristeza e dor.

A guerra só provou que tudo aquilo que ela imaginava era a mais pura verdade.

O dia em que o seu rifle matou a primeira criança foi o momento o qual ela percebeu que aqueles sentimentos eram muito mais que um juramento. Uma assasina não era digna de filhos, de amor. A sua vida serviria para proteger a vida do próximo, para que, não mais existissem meninas abandonadas em mansões vazias e crianças órfãs morrendo entre soldados e dunas de areia.

* * *

Ela acordou assustada, os olhos treinados escaneando o quarto escuro, o relógio marcava 3 horas da manhã. A cama vazia ao lado esclareceu todas as suas dúvidas. Riza levantou-se e silenciosamente se dirigiu ao quarto ao lado, onde uma luz bem fraquinha estava acesa.

Os anos como atiradora não foram em vão e ela ainda mantinha a habilidade de mover-se sem ser ouvida, chegando a porta do quarto ela apoiou-se preguiçosamente no batente da porta enquanto admirava a cena a sua frente.

Black Hayate roncava baixinho em um canto do quarto, em cima de um tapete vermelho colocado lá especialmente para ele, sem nem ao menos se incomodar com a luz ou a pessoa que passeava de um canto a outro do quarto, carregando carinhosamente um embrulho amarelo.

Riza sorriu.

Roy andava de um lado para o outro do quarto carregando o embrulho que fazia barulhos muito parecidos com uma risada enquanto apertava com força um dos dedos do Flame Alchemist, que sorria e brincava com a criança sem nem ao menos notar a presença que o observava.

"_Sabe...você deveria faze-lá dormir."_ Riza falou enquanto tentava esconder o riso em sua voz

Olhando para sua mulher parada na porta, ele não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto respondia orgulhoso

"_Ela é linda"_

Riza apenas concordou enquanto assistia Roy colocar a filha no berço.

Ela tinha uma filha, eles tinham uma filha. Ela e Roy. Uma menina linda e perfeita.

O bebê finalmente dormiu, Roy apagou o abajur e na ponta dos pés saiu do quarto, voltando para o comôdo ao lado, onde mal podia esperar para cair na cama quentinha que o aguardava, até perceber que estava falando sozinho, voltando-se para ver o porque, encontrou Riza parada no mesmo lugar de antes, um olhar perdido, ele pensou seriamente se ela não estaria dormindo em pé

"_Riza ?" _ele chamou baixinho _"Você vem ?"_

Com um olhar rápido na direção da voz, ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto olhava mais uma vez para o quarto escuro e também seguia na direção do outro quarto.

"_O que foi ?"_ Roy perguntou enquanto deitava e puxava-a para perto se si.

"_Nada"_ ela respondeu se aninhando nele _"Só estava pensando que as vezes é muito bom estar errado"_

A cara de confusão do Flame Alchemist foi, acima de tudo cômica, Riza apenas sorriu, o tipo de sorriso que diz – melhor não perguntar – enquanto beijava os lábios do alquimista e murmurava um boa noite. Sem se ater ao assunto, ele apenas sacudiu os ombros e no minuto seguinte já estava dormindo.

Riza ainda demorou um tempo para voltar a dormir, faziam anos que ela não lembrava daquela promessa, e agora, para ser sincera ela lhe parecia um tanto quanto boba, antes, se alguém dissesse que um dia ela estaria casada e com filhos, ela certamente teria ignorado o comentário dizendo que era pura besteira.

Mas agora, ela não conseguia imaginar a vida sem Roy – algo que ela nunca fez na verdade – sem o bebê que dormia no quarto ao lado.

Quebrar juramentos era uma coisa que Riza Hawkeye não fazia.

Exceto por um.

E ela estava feliz por tê-lo feito.

**_Fim!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sinceros Agradecimentos à: **Fabi Washu, Barbára Lee Hawkeye, Riza Potter, Lady Mary, Priscila, Pinky-chan2, Renatomik, Luh Norton, Miluka Alchemist, Dóris Bennington, Dead Lady, Chiuu, Srª Zaoldyeck **e a todos que leram ! Muito obrigada !

**Reviews **são enormemente apreciadas !!! sugestões, criticas, comentários, elogios e etc são muito bem vindos !

Uma pequena justificativa para o atraso, parece que houve um bug no e foi impossivel postar durante a semana passada. Peço desculpas e espero que esse problemas não aconteça de novo ! Espero que gostem desse tema, o proximo já esta pronto.

Próximo Tema: #10 - Promisse


	10. Promise

**Disclaimer**: Mesmo após dez temas, Roy e Riza não me pertencem !

**A/N: **Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer todas as pessoas que tem deixado reviews ! Muito obrigado mesmo, chegar ao tema 10 não seria possivel sem o apoio de vocês ! também gostaria de justificar a demora, a vida tem sido meio caótica esses meses e por mais que eu queira largar tudo e escrever fics não dá..mas que fique claro que os 100 temas são meu objetivo e eu não vou desisitir deles não! espero que gostem, a música inserida é "Save the last dance for me" a versão que eu usei é do Michael Blubleé.

* * *

**# 10 – Promise**

Eles eram como um código de guerra. Crus e Óbvios a primeira vista.

Um emaranhado de significados para quem os decifrava.

Entre eles sempre fora assim.

Escondidos onde todos pudessem ver. Apenas mascarados por intermináveis entrelinhas que se mesclavam em sistemas tão complexos onde a simplicidade do olhar era suficiente.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye,let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don´t forget who´s takin´ you home  
And in whose arms you´re gonna be  
So darlin´ save the last dance for me_

Todos os anos eles eram os primeiros a chegar. Sempre no horário correto, nem um minuto a mais, nem um a menos.

Impecavelmente vestidos. Ele sempre elegante, o smoking preto fazendo par com os cabelos penteados para trás, a postura altiva e poderosa. Ela, modesta, sempre disposta a chamar pouca atenção. A maquiagem simples, o vestido simples, os cabelos arrumados em um coque solto, caindo em volta dos ombros em pequenas mechas douradas.

Ele sempre chamando atenção, Ela sempre evitando.

Durante essa ocasião, e somente essa, ele era o motorista. Não por causa do longo vestido Bordô ou do salto alto; Não por que era educado fazê-lo; Simplesmente por que era assim, desde sempre. Ela nunca havia pedido, ele nunca havia oferecido. Durante aquela noite, ela nunca argumentava sobre quem deveria dirigir, quando o carro estacionava a porta do prédio antigo, era mais um dos acordos silenciosos. Entre tantos outros.

Outros, como, assim que o prédio majestoso onde o tradicional baile militar estava sendo realizado, cheio de luzes e carros luxuosos, era avistado ele trocavam olhares e sorrisos reservados, uma conversa silenciosa, as mãos entrelaçadas trocavam o último contato aquela noite e então eles desciam do carro, prontos para encarar o salão cheio de Generais, Tenentes e acompanhantes, em sua maioria esposas, filhas e namoradas. Raramente um outro militar.

Assim que as apresentações fossem devidamente terminadas, o casal seria acompanhado a mesa, que era sempre divida por eles com o Tenete Coronel Hughes, e mais recentemente pelos Tenentes Havoc e Breda, já que, somente eram permitidos a oficiais com a patente igual ou superior a de Tenente fossem convidados para o baile.

Hughes sempre acompanhado por sua esposa, enquanto os subordinados do Coronel preferiam frequentar a comemoração sozinhos. Durante a primeira hora, eles somente conversavam e aproveitavam o jantar que era servido. O Coronel levanta-se quando o final do jantar se aproximava, era o momento crucial para fazer novos contatos, novas alianças e talvez, novas investigações. Tirar a filha ou esposa de algum General para dançar era perfeito para começar alguma conversa com o tal General, e após uma ou duas danças ele era absorvido em um grupo onde planos e elogios eram discutidos.

Nunca, após o momento em que eles entravam no salão, o Coronel dirigia-se a sua Tenente especificamente; E assim que a música começava a tocar e a pista desaparecia sob dezenas de casais, a Primeira Tenente era convidada a dançar, algumas vezes por um jovem Tenente em seu primeiro baile, outras por um General idoso em um de seus últimos. Todos fascinados pela beleza dela.

Riza sempre aceitava os convites, e com uma graça e leveza que deixava espantado aqueles que a conheciam como a 'sombra de Mustang' ou a famosa 'Hawkeye' da guerra de Ishbal. Ela sorria, dançava e conversava trivialidades, aceitando elogios e oferecendo-os também.

_Oh I know that the musics fine  
Like sparklin´ wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we´re apart  
Don´t give your heart to anyone  
And don´t forget who´s takin´ you home  
And in whose arms you´re gonna be  
So darlin´ save the last dance for me_

E assim a noite fluía tranquila, o Coronel requisitado por muitas mocinhas e senhoras, abandonava as rodas de conversa assim que os assuntos ali discutidos deixavam de ter a influência militar e passavam a ter a influência dos excelentes e caros espumantes servidos a vontade durante a noite. Ele passava a maior parte da festa dançando, distribuindo elogios e cordialidades, sempre atento a sua volta, evitando damas que a muito haviam passado de sua hora de dormir, ou senhoras que há muito haviam cansado de seus poderosos maridos. Bailes militares eram um prato cheio para algum incidente e ele certamente não desejava causar nenhum.

Enquanto os seus olhos vagavam pelo salão, eles nunca deixavam de notar uma única dama, sempre discretos e reservados e nunca encarando abertamente, mas sempre memorizando cada cavalheiro que solicitava uma dança, a qual ela concedia com prazer, cuidadosamente evitando também causar algum distúrbio, preferindo manter-se sempre ofuscada, e sempre falhando miseravelmente (como não só ele podia afirmar, mas todos os outros homens do baile também).

A festa entrava noite adentro, os casais deixando o baile aos poucos, o salão esvaziando a cada musica, até o momento onde o maestro anunciava que aquela seria a última.

Roy educadamente pedia licença ao seu par e dirigia-se para o lugar onde, ela, recusava polidamente outro convite para a última dança.

"_Hawkeye, você me honraria com essa dança?"_ .

Ela não responderia, ao invés disso, estenderia a mão direita para que ele a segurasse contra a sua enquanto delicadamente permitia que a mão esquerda dele envolvesse sua cintura e repousa-se a sua própria nos ombros dele.

A música era lenta, e por ser a última sempre durava mais, mas nenhum dos dois parecia perceber, eles apenas dançavam. Deslizando pelo chão polido e brilhante, como se tudo fosse ensaiado; Não haviam movimentos fora de lugar ou ritmos descompassados, havia apenas dança. Tão formal ao ponto de não levantar suspeitas. Tão intima ao ponto de tirar um grande "Oh" de entendimento dos lábios de Havoc, e um sorriso feliz do rosto de Hughes, que não via mais necessidade de explicar se - o Coronel não iria dançar nenhuma vez com a primeira tenente?- para um insistente Havoc, que ainda não havia se contentado com a sua simples resposta - você pretende ficar até o final Jean ?-

_Baby don´t you know I love you so  
Can´t you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much_

E apesar de estarem afastados, em meio a uma multidão de militares, em frente a uma horda de desconhecidos. A dança dizia tudo. O toque das mãos e os olhares eram suficientes.

_You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it´s time to go  
If he asks if you´re all alone  
Can he walk you home,you must tell him no  
´Cause don´t forget who´s taking you home  
And in whose arms you´re gonna be  
Save the last dance for me_

Quando o último acorde acabava de ser executado e as palmas morriam, Sempre havia um rapaz, um senhor, alguém que se aproximava de Riza e oferecia-se para levá-la para casa; Dizendo que estava frio e que uma dama como ela, mesmo sendo uma atiradora exemplar não deveria voltar para casa sozinha à esta hora da noite.

Ela declinaria a oferta, agradecendo, mas explicando que já havia uma outra pessoa para levá-la para casa, e que ela não estaria indo embora sozinha. Apesar dos protestos e pedidos querendo saber quem era essa pessoa, Riza nunca respondia.

Na saida do prédio, ele estaria esperando por ela, segurando a bolsa que ela propositalmente havia esquecido na mesa, e quando o carro parasse para que ele entrasse, ela o faria também.

Novamente ele estaria ao volante, levando o carro devagar pelas ruas desertas da cidade, estacionaria perto do apartamento dela, e ofereceria-se para levá-la até porta de casa.

Eles subiriam as escadas em silêncio, e quando a porta fosse destrancada, ela ofereceria uma xicara de chá, ele aceitaria. As mãos dela puxariam as dele para dentro, a porta batendo logo depois.

E então eles finalmente terminariam aquela dança começada antes mesmo do final do baile. Os lábios dela tocariam os dele, e o chá seria deixado para a manhã seguinte.

Assim como em todos os bailes, assim como em todas as noites, na manhã seguinte, quando ele teria que partir.

_So don´t forget who´s taking you home  
And in whose arms you´re gonna be  
So darling,save the last dance for me  
Oh baby you want save the last dance for me  
Oh you make want to sthg save, the last dance for me.  
Save the last dance the very last dance for me _

Era acordos silenciosos, mas, talvez fosse muito mais que isso...

_**Fim !

* * *

Obrigado ****Madam Spooky, Luh Norton, Lee007, Fabi Washu, Pinky-chan2, Lady Mary, Nielita, Dead Lady, Chiuu, SuperOverPower, Riza Potter, Ged Roy Mustang, Priscila, RenatoMik, Dóris Bennington **e a todos que leram ! _

Obrigado e a todos que leram ! 

**Reviews, **criticas, comentarios, elogios, sugestões e etc são muito apreciados !!!

Proximo tema (e eu sinto em informar que só vai sair na outra semana) : Liar


	11. Liar

**A/N: **Á pedidos resolvi tentar uma comédia royai, espero que voces gostemde ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escreve-la ! A principio esse tema seria um drama, ele ja estava até no rascunho, mas a ideia dessa comedia me veio na cabeça e eu não consegui sossegar até colocar no papel ! Os temas continuam firmes e fortes apesar de eu não conseguir atualiza-los o tanto quanto gostaria; Esse não contem **spoilers** ...talvez só alguns mas quase imperceptiveis, leitores do mangá vão encontrar uma graça a mais nessa historia já que ela é baseada no Roy versão mangá e eu como fangirl sou da total opinião que lá ele não é um mulherengo ( pelo menos foi o que a arakawa deu a entender)...mas chega de bla bla bla... vamos a fic :

**Disclaimer: **eu não possuo e não ganho nada em troca, você não me processa...

* * *

**# 11 - Liar**

Se ele tivesse que culpar algo certamente seria o desfile militar em comemoração ao aniversario do Führer...e o General Hammond.

A culpa era deles, mas Roy não podia deixar de pensar que era sua em uma parte também, afinal o general estava velho mas ainda possuía um grande poder entre o alto escalão do exercito, agrada-lo era como abrir caminho para uma nova chance de ser promovido.

E aqui estava ele, em frente a um dos melhores restaurantes da Cidade do Leste esperando a sobrinha de dito general; Poderia ser um encontro as escuras não fosse por eles já se conhecerem do tal desfile militar. A moça, Miranda, era simpática, bonita e como o próprio general fez questão de mencionar quando ligou para dizer que sua sobrinha havia achado o grande Flame Alchemist um ótimo partido, já havia passado da idade para casamentos.

Aparentemente a família achava que a moça deveria fazer jus ao nome que carregava e casar-se logo, coisa a que ela não parecia muito inclinada a fazer, mas a verdade é que Miranda era conhecida por seus diversos escândalos e confusões e a família não via hora de manda-la para longe ou passar a sua "guarda" para algum bom partido esperando que assim ela sossegasse.

Foi assim que o velho general convenceu Mustang a convidar (ou seria melhor dizer ser intimado a convidar) a garota para sair.

Era durante esse tipo de situação que ele amaldiçoava a sua fama de conquistador, durante o desfile era sua obrigação ser gentil e educado, principalmente com as famílias dos seus superiores, o detalhe ruim era que muitas vezes gentil e educado adquiriam um novo sentido na mente de algumas moças (e esposas diga-se de passagem). A sua sorte era que a fama de casanova impedia que os patriarcas deixassem suas filhas e afilhadas aventurarem-se com o Coronel. Esta seria a primeira vez que um deles permitia que o encontro acontecesse.

Na opinião de Roy isso não era nada agradável, seus encontros na maioria das vezes resumiam-se a contatos para trocas de informações e para manter a aparências. Até hoje pairava a duvida sobre como essa lenda sobre ele havia começado, afinal quando os boatos começaram ele já era um homem comprometido.

Os primeiros rumores surgiram quando, alguns meses após a transferência do Tenente Havoc, uma de suas namoradas o largou sem dar motivos dizendo que amava outro, qual a surpresa que todo o escritório teve quando no dia seguinte a mesma ex-namorada apareceu em pleno horário de serviço declarando-se para o Coronel e fazendo um estardalhaço. Havoc nunca recuperou-se, e como consequência os boatos que o Coronel, na época Tenente Coronel, havia roubado a namorada de seu subordinado só aumentavam.

Os encontros secretos e as ligações misteriosas de mulheres ajudavam muito e logo assumir de vez a reputação de casanova foi o disfarce perfeito para o seu romance secreto com a filha do seu mestre, sua atual Primeira Tenente. Nunca suspeitaram que as tais ligações era feitas por essa mesma Primeira Tenente ou pelo amigo Maes Hughes.

Os anos passavam e a reputação aumentava, mas boatos são boatos e Roy ficava fascinado com a quantidade de mulheres que diziam já ter se "divertido" com ele, sendo que ele raramente saia, quanto mais para um encontro com outras mulheres.

Para manter as aparências uma vez ou outra ele levava para jantar uma das meninas de madame Christmas que não só faziam o papel perfeitamente como eram eficientes informantes. Pois nada melhor do que conseguir informações e não levantar suspeitas, e francamente quem suspeitaria que as conquistas do Flame Alchemist eram muito mais do que outra uma conquista para o seu caderninho ? Era o disfarce perfeito.

O que Riza tinha a dizer sobre isso ? Na verdade a ideia toda partira dela, e com a ajuda dos contatos de um conhecido general tudo foi encaixando-se no lugar.

Uma vez ou outra aconteciam casos parecidos com o da namorada de Jean, mas a lábia do Coronel sempre era suficiente para lidar com eles e ainda tirar alguma vantagem com isso.

Era o que ele esperava conseguir fazer agora, levar a sobrinha do general para jantar, conversar e no final do "encontro" usar a famosa desculpa – _eu sou um homem muito ocupado não poderia dar toda atenção que voce merece, foi um prazer conhece-la quem sabe um dia o destino cruze nossos caminhos novamente_ – Brega e romantico, mas eficiente em 90 das situações, os 10 restantes se resumiam a aquelas que não aceitavam a desculpa e passavam a ser perseguidoras que se diziam apaixonadas e inventavam mil e uma desculpas para vê-lo. Isso ate ele ser visto com outra. A fama aumentava e as "grudentas" iam embora, algumas quietas, outras fazendo um escândalo ou xingando-o pelos quatro cantos da cidade.

Olhando para o relógio de prata em seu bolso ele podia ver que a moça estava atrasada, enquanto esperava os pensamentos o levavam de volta para seu apartamento, onde ele tinha deixado uma tentadora Primeira Tenente que quase o fez perder a hora (fato ao qual ele não se opôs de maneira nenhuma), mas no fim foi quem o empurrou porta a fora dizendo que era muito feio deixar uma moça esperando. As vezes ele tinha a impressão que a pessoa que mais se divertia com tudo isso era Riza, mesmo esta dizendo não se importar e que até não gostava muito dos tais encontros.

Finalmente a moça apareceu, ela vinha à passos rápidos em sua direção, vestia um vestido verde turquesa com um imenso sobretudo por cima. Era bonita, e segundo o general tinha aproximadamente a sua idade, mas parecia um pouco cheia de si.

Assim que os cumprimentos foram trocados, ele percebeu a razão pela qual a garota não mantinha um namorado fixo há anos. Em cinco minutos de conversa ela comentou:

"_Você está com um perfume diferente do que a ultima vez que nos vimos"_

"_Hã ?!"_ Foi a única coisa que veio a cabeça de Roy depois de uma afirmação daquela.

"_Na primeira vez que nos vimos você cheirava a fumaça e colônia masculina, mas agora tem um outro perfume além daqueles dois" D_izendo isso ela aproximou-se e cheirou-o. A reação imediata de Mustang foi ficar paralisado, ele já tinha saído com mulheres estranhas e até um pouco desequilibradas, mas essa ganhava de longe de todas elas.

Assim que a Ruiva se afastou ele decidiu que o quanto mais rápido o encontro acabasse melhor, e já estava pedindo ao maitre uma mesa para dois quando um gritinho histérico seguido de um – "_eu sabia_" - fez com que ele virasse com espanto para a mulher do seu lado, antes que ele pudesse ver se ela estava bem, uma Miranda um pouco histérica, um pouco nervosa, fazia questão de responder:

"_Esse cheiro...eu sabia que conhecia de algum lugar...é um perfume feminino...destes baratos e sem graça..." _Virando para encarar um confuso Coronel, em uma voz um pouco mais alta que o conveniente disse _"Eu não acredito ! ... como você pode fazer isso ?!"_

Os funcionários do restaurante e alguns outros clientes pararam para olhar a cena, enquanto Roy tentava entender toda a confusão que se passava.

"_Sra. Hammond o qu-"_ A frase foi interrompida pelo olhar indignado da Ruiva

"_Como você tem coragem de vir me encontrar depois de ter saído com outra ?"_

Vendo as nuvens que encobriam seus pensamentos dissiparem-se ele finalmente entendeu sobre o que aquela louca estava falando, ou pelo menos achou ...pois pelo que ele havia entendido tudo era por causa do perfume de mulher que ela supostamente sentia nas roupas dele, com certeza deveria ser o que Riza usava diariamente, ele podia recordar do cheiro somente em pensar nele, era a mesma fragrância desde que ela a conhecia, leve e bem suave, quase imperceptível; Era obvio que deveria estar nas roupas dele, ele pensou com um sorriso, mas mesmo assim que tipo de garota repara nisso logo no primeiro encontro? Antes que a situação piorasse, a melhor saída seria inventar uma desculpa:

"O_lhe...Sra Miranda...esse perfume não é de uma outra mulher...ele...ele é de uma das minhas irmãs que acabaram de chegar de viagem...é... o cheiro deve ter ficado quando eu as recebi e-"_

"_Sr Mustang ... essa é a pior desculpa que eu já escutei" E_la retrucou em um tom de falsa tristeza "E_u deveria ter imaginado... você de todos os homens não deveria ser confiavel...não é a toa que tem fama de mulherengo!" _Ao dizer a ultima palavra encarou a platéia que assistia avidamente, deu as costas para o alquimista e retrucou

_"Eu vou embora...Nem se de ao trabalho de me ligar ...Huh" _E assim saiu andando toda elegante deixando para trás um embasbacado militar e uma horda de curiosos que não perderiam um minuto para espalhar a fofoca por toda cidade.

O maitre lançou-lhe um olhar simpático, mas que mostrava que aquela desculpa não convencera nem a ele, chacoalhou os ombros e virou-se para atender outros clientes.

Amanhã o "encontro" estaria na boca de todas as fofoqueiras de Amestris, o que não era de todo mal já que novamente sem fazer nenhum esforço sua alcunha de mulherengo aumentava. Mas ele sabia de uma pessoa que com certeza adoraria saber dessa historia em primeira mão. Olhando para o relógio, constatou que ainda era cedo, tinha tempo o suficiente para comprar algo para o jantar e surpreende-la.

A noite, enfim, seria muito melhor do que ele imaginara.

* * *

Muito Obrigada : **Dóris Bennington, Riiza, Priscila, Riza Potter, Nielita, Dead Lady, Mik, Miluka Alchemist, Pinky-chan2, Fabi Washu, Luh Norton, Lee007, Srta Hawkeye **e a todos que leram !!!

Comentários, criticas, sugestoes, situações que voces gostariam de ver do ponto de vista royai, elogios e etc são sempre muito apreciados ! Deixe uma **review **e faça a autora feliz ! Nos vemos no proximo tema ! Obrigado

Proximo tema : # 12 - Proff


	12. Proof

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal alchemist não me pertence...mas a esta altura acho que vocês já sabem disso !

**A/N: **Não tenho muito a dizer hoje, espero que vocês gostem dessas shot ! e eu sei que está meio em cima da hora mas para quem não sabe no próximo dia 11/6 é comemorado o Royai Day ! então para celebrar quem quiser mandar algum tema ou qualquer coisa que gostaria de ver sob o ponto de vista royai esta convidado, e eu vejo o que eu consigo desenvolver com ele! e para as outras ficwriters vamos postar fics dia 11 !!!!

Fic dedicada ao Hugo e a Miluka !!! Obrigada

**Spoilers**: Até o cap 71 do mangá, e quando eu digo Spoilers eu quero dizer GRANDES spoilers, leia por sua conta e risco !

* * *

**# 12 – Proof**

A noite era alta nas ruas desertas da Cidade Central quando Riza Hawkeye encontrava-se voltando para casa após um longo e cansativo dia de serviço no quartel. Ela não lembrava-se de sentir-se tão cansada e estressada em anos; A rotina de trabalho com o Coronel era quase similar a esta, sempre saindo tarde da noite após preencher milhões de relatórios e formulários e nunca ela estivera em um ponto tão critico como esse. Sua nova posição, resultado de uma transferência um tanto suspeita e repentina era uma das razões, senão a razão por trás de tudo.

Assistente Pessoal do Führer, trabalhando diretamente sob as ordens desse poderia ser o sonho de muitos cadetes e militares, mas no momento era o pior pesadelo para a Primeira Tenente. Ela sentia-se acima de tudo enjaulada, o dia no escritório era monótono e desgastante, a consciência de que ali, naquele escritório, convivendo com todos os maiores poderes de Amestris, ela era uma prisioneira, uma refém era lembrada a cada relatório, a cada ordem recebida. Tudo parecia ser controlado meticulosamente antes de chegar as suas mãos e nunca, em sequer um momento a desconfortável sensação de estar sendo constantemente observada passava. Suas mãos estavam atadas. E todos ali faziam questão de lembra-la disso.

Mesmo isso não impedia que ela tivesse tanto trabalho ou mais do que em seu antigo posto. Mas antes fosse somente isso, a sua guarda não baixava nunca, ela estava sempre atenta a tudo a sua volta, pronta para qualquer emergência que aparecesse, isso já era o suficiente para derrubar qualquer um; Acrescentando a tudo a preocupação constante com seus outros colegas transferidos, Fullmetal, e um certo Coronel; Mais a busca por qualquer informação que pudesse obter estavam acabando com ela. Mesmo que ela nunca admiti-se, era essa a situação.

Apesar de todos os esforços, tudo parecia ser em vão, nada escapava por acaso naquele lugar, muito menos para os ouvidos dela. As poucas informações que conseguira vinham por boatos de outros departamentos: Fullmetal estava no norte, Pelo menos lá ela podia confiar que o pequeno alquimista estava em segurança, Falman também estava a serviço da General Armstrong e isso para muitos pareceria preocupante, mas a Tenente conhecia o comando de Briggs e confiava em sua comandante. Fuery, Breda e Havoc estavam afastados da agitação, os dois primeiros porque foram delegados para os extremos do pais, ela recebera uma mensagem de Fuery dizendo estar bem, assim como um carta de Havoc onde ele mandava noticias suas e de Breda. Isso a tranquilizava um pouco, mas se o último rumor que ouvira fora verdade a situação havia atingido o ápice; Em uma conversa durante o almoço a tenente ouvira um dos Generais comentar que o Crimson Alchemist havia sido libertado da prisão e estava cuidando pessoalmente do caso Scar. Só de pensar em Kimbley arrepios percorriam sua espinha, aquele homem era um monstro e não tardaria para que ele cruzasse o caminho de algum deles.

Nada disso comparava-se a maior das preocupações da Tenente, e depois das noticias recebidas hoje na visita a mansão do Führer ela sentia-se mais confusa do que nunca. Riza sempre soube defender-se, mas hoje andando por entre as sombras da cidade deserta ela não podia evitar a sensação de desespero que parecia querer invadir os seus pensamentos. O que ela podia fazer agora ? A sua maior preocupação tornava-se inalcançável. Ela não encontrava-se com Roy desde aquela despedida singela, e a preocupação para com ele aumentava a cada nova informação, boato, noticia. Ela o vira de relance uns dias atrás, andando no pátio do quartel, trocaram olhares e só. Depois disso nada, eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de telefonar ou se encontrar nos lugares de sempre, mesmo os contatos era algo que Riza não poderia utilizar. Era mais seguro que ela ficasse no escuro por hora.

A mente aceitava essas desculpas, mas o que dizer do coração ? Como ela poderia esperar e acreditar que ele estava bem sem nem ao menos alguma prova disso. Ela, entre os dois, era a Razão, o Concreto, o Agora. Não era do seu feitio viver de ilusão e esperanças sem bases sólidas. Mas essa situação fazia dela, Riza Hawkeye, algo que ela nunca fora, Vulnerável.

Era essa vulnerabilidade que fazia com que durante a noite ela saísse com Hayate para passear na esperança de encontrá-lo ou esperar em frente a janela caso ele passasse pela rua. Ela tinha em mente que sua situação era complicada, ela era uma refém que a qualquer momento poderia ser usada contra ele, e isso a irritava profundamente, nunca em toda sua vida ela sentira-se mais usada e inútil; No fim ela transformara-se no que tanto lutara contra, um ponto fraco.

Mas, se ele era o que a impedia de ser executada, o que o impedia ? Que garantias existiam no dia em que ele simplesmente não fosse mais útil? Nada.

O desespero gelado que descia sua espinha nesses momentos de fraqueza, foram repentinamente afastados quando a porta de seu apartamento apareceu no final do corredor e os latidos do fiel cão podiam ser ouvidos no corredor, Hayate era outro que sofrera com a mudança repentina e agora dependia dos cuidados de uma vizinha para ser alimentado durante o dia.

Chegando mais perto ela viu que algo grande e azul estava apoiado em frente a porta, pronta para sacar uma de suas armas Riza aproximou-se para ver que na verdade o objeto era um buquê de Miosótis envoltos em papel azul.

Todas as preocupações ficaram abafadas pela visão da flor, por alguns segundos ela só ficou admirando o buque que fora colocado com cuidado em frente a porta. Pegando-o do chão e abrindo a porta ela procurou por alguma cartão ou algo semelhante. Não havia nenhum.

Mas, então, ela não precisava de um. Hoje, pelo menos, poderia dormir tranquila.

* * *

_Obs: _Eu li que Miósotis significam "Amor Eterno" e "Lealdade", como em cada lugar existe um significado diferente para essa flor achei que esse o mais apropriado. Portanto aqui eles tem esse significado ! Nada mais perfeito para o que o Roy queria dizer.

**Obrigada : Riiza, Riza Potter, Fabi Washu, Srta Hawkeye, Nielita, Hugo, Luh Norton, Miluka Alchemist, Dead Lady, Pinky-chan2 **e a todos que leram !!! Criticas, sugestões, elogios, e etc são muito bem vindos. Reviews fazem a vida da autora feliz !!!

Proximo tema: Betrayal


	13. Betrayal

**A/N & Spoilers: **Esse tema é meio dark, faz menção a violência e vocabulário mais pesado e está escrito de uma maneira confusa propositalmente pois ele pretende retratar a mente do Roy. Spoilers dos capitulos sobre Ishbal. A diferença de iadade entre o Roy e a Riza nessa fic é de 2 anos. Espero que vocês gostem, e desculpem pela demora !

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist NÃO me pertence! Eu me contento em pegar emprestado um certo alquimista de vez em quando!

* * *

**# 13 - Betrayal**

_"Você começou a se lembrar ?"_

_"Como eu poderia esquecer !"_

Faziam 4 anos, e mesmo assim levara menos de 10 segundos para que ele reconhecesse aquela voz.

Roy Mustang nunca acreditou que pessoas pudessem mudar ao ponto de tornarem-se irreconhecíveis. Seis meses no fronte de batalha transformariam suas concepções para sempre.

O inferno construído sobre areia quente e árida de Ishbal tinham mudado-o de tantas maneiras que tudo o que restou foi o vazio; O garoto idealista, o cientista incansável, o alquimista altruísta, perderam-se um a um em meios a tempestades de areia e estalar de dedos, tudo o que restou foi o instinto e as ordens a serem seguidas.

Em meio a guerra não existia tempo para sofrimento, culpa, tristeza ou saudade, todos os sentimentos era arrancados pelas atrocidades diárias e a única ordem permitida era sobreviver.

"Nós lutamos porque não queremos morrer".

Dia a dia milhares de soldados lutavam motivados por esse simples acordo, e mesmo que ele se recusasse a aceitar, ele também via-se obrigado a segui-lo. Contestar trazia apenas mais sofrimento

A voz era a mesma, mas todo o resto deixara de existir.

Bastavam somente dias para que os corpos apodrecidos e frescos parassem de chamar atenção a beira das estradas, horas para que o cheiro de pele e roupas queimadas e sangue deixasse de se fazer notar, em poucas semanas um soldado tornava-se incapaz de impressionar-se. Soldados eram peões, e humanidade era algo dispensável.

O impacto causado pela voz de alguma maneira acordou a pessoa que um dia ele fora.

Não porque era uma voz feminina, ou porque vinha de um garota que ate outro dia era uma criança, mas porque era errado, as notas frias e duras soavam erradas por que elas não pertenciam a aquele lugar sujo e impuro. Elas deveriam ter ficado lacradas nas memorias que a guerra ainda não conseguira arrancar e que ele guardava tão bem escondidas.

Lembranças não deveriam tornar-se reais, era contra a ordem natural, o passado não deveria parecer solido e vivo e sujo e diferente. Como ele poderia escapar para os tempos onde ainda existia ansiedade e risadas e segredos quando a voz, daqueles tempos voltava mudada pelas mesmas coisas que tinham levado o menino embora para sempre. Com que direito ela manchava o único escape em meio a tanta destruição.

Naquele momento, ele odiou aquela voz e a si mesmo ao mesmo tempo.

Era egoismo puro, mas que merda que ela estava fazendo ali? Tomando aquela água suja e atirando em pessoas e salvando a vida de pessoas que deveriam morrer ? Seguindo ordens escrotas e hipócritas? Garotas de dezenove anos deveriam casar, estudar, rir...viver...não matar pessoas, não tornarem-se atiradores. Tudo estava tão errado! Ela...merda!...Ela não deveria estar aqui.

Por maior que fosse a vontade de se sentir responsável, ele não tinha esse direito. Riza Hawkeye nunca fora fraca, se o exercito tinha sido a escolha dela, não importando o motivos, era presunçoso demais se considerar um deles.

Mas negar sua parcela de culpa era como negar sua alquimia, seu poder.

Nunca havia ocorrido para ele o pensamento mais obvio.

Ele tinha a abandonado.

E fazendo isso ele tinha traído tudo que o trouxera até este momento, o Sensei, no final, havia lhe deixado o poder da alquimia, e muito mais, ele havia lhe deixado ela. Sua filha, pedido que ele cuidasse dela e ele havia falhado. Falhado porque duas semanas após sua morte, nascia o Flame Alchemist.

Ele tinha confessado seus sonhos, seus planos, ambições, e ela, feito o que ninguém havia feito antes, ela havia confiado, depositado seus sonhos nos deles e permitido que ele se tornasse o homem que sempre sonhou, apoiando-o ao mesmo tempo que permitiu que ele penetrasse nos seus segredos.

Mas o que ele havia feito em troca? Explorado as costas nuas da garota por noite a fio, enquanto despejava todos seus planos para ouvidos sempre prontos a escutar, mas nunca prontos para serem ouvidos.

A resposta dada no tumulo do pai tinha sido suficiente ? Saber que uma garota de quinze anos arranjaria algum jeito de sobreviver fora o bastante? Ele precisou de anos para perceber o quanto ingenuo e cego pela chance de tornar-se um alquimista poderoso ele havia sido. Ela esteve lá durante anos e nenhuma vez ele havia perguntado se existiam planos e sonhos e ambições. E mesmo depois da morte do Sensei, sabendo que não haviam ninguém além dele ele tinha ido embora, deixando para trás apenas a promessa que iria escrever mandando noticias.

Ele tinha sido um idiota, um garoto que se achava tão culto, mas não passava de um jovem superficial como todos os outros. As cartas que ele escrevera eram curtas, sucintas e frias, seria uma piada chamá-las de cartas quando na verdade não passavam de duas pequenas mensagem.

As respostas pararam de chegar depois de meses seguidos de cartas não respondidas. E mesmo agora, esforçando-se para lembrar do seu conteúdo era quase impossível.

Ela mencionara o exercito? Pedira conselhos? Xingara ou reclamara? Pedira ajuda? Ele nunca saberia..Ele não sabia nem ao menos se estaria vivo para voltar a vê-las.

A voz de Riza Hawkeye conseguira mudar duas coisas naquela noite, um homem e um ideal.

O ideal de uma vida inteira. Aquela noite Roy Mustang jurou proteger e confiar a ela tudo aquilo que um dia ela o havia confiado. Ele tinha as costas dela, e ela teria a dele. Ele não mais lutava para sobreviver. Mas sim para mudar aquela guerra, o governo, o exercito, a vida daqueles que nele confiavam, e a vida daqueles que não.

E talvez a mudança maior e de maior importância.

A voz mudara o homem, não por que lhe concedeu novos ideais, mas sim porque conseguira resgatar a humanidade que ele havia perdido talvez para sempre.

As pessoas mudavam. Mas nunca totalmente.

* * *

**Obrigado: Riiza, Lika Nightmare, Fabi Washu, Luh Norton, Miluka Alchemist, Srta Hawkeye, Hugo, Riza Potter, Dead Lady, Pinky-chan2, Dóris Bennigton **e a todos que leram ! Criticas, comentarios, elogios, ameaças, sugestões são sempre bem vindos!!! **Reviews** altamente apreciadas !

Proximo tema: Covered eyes (e se a vida deixar, sem o atraso de 1 mês)


	14. Covered Eyes

**A/N:** Olá ! Faz muito tempo que eu não posto nada novo aqui ! desculpas a todos os meus leitores ! Eu não abandonei meus 100 temas, é que infelizmente eu não tive tempo de escrever e postar ! Espero que vocês gostem deste capitulo, ele levou quase 10 meses para ser escrito. Espero que vocês gostem ! **Spoilers** esse capitulo é pós-Ishbal e pré-mangá, portanto vão haver spoilers do volume 15 (30/31 aqui no Brasil). Essa fic foi escrita alternando o ponto de vista do Breda e uma narrativa em 3ª pessoa ! ela foi inspirada na fanfic "After the Rain" da Zauberer Sirin.

**Disclaimer: **Nopes...eu só gosto de pegá-los emprestado ! todo o crédito para a Arakawa-sensei !

* * *

#** 14 – Covered Eyes**

Ser um subordinado de Roy Mustang é um função para poucos, pois exige a única coisa que a academia militar não é capaz de ensinar.

Lealdade

--

Tudo começara como uma discussão aparentemente sem grandes motivos entre duas famílias rivais que viviam há séculos comandando uma pequena vila no interior de Amestris. Um sistema bem primitivo para os tempos atuais, e que, cedo ou tarde iria acabar em confusão.

Uma discussão que não demorou a tornar-se uma disputa física, que por sua vez, acabou em um conflito armado que poderia fazer inveja as pequenas facções rebeldes espalhadas pelo país.

Foi nessa situação que o segundo tenente Heymans Breda e mais 20 soldados de diferentes patentes comandados por um Tenente-Coronel e um Major encontraram-se a caminho de tal cidade, na esperança de colocar um fim a situação e impedir que uma guerra civil estoura-se por lá.

Quase toda a unidade de Mustang encontrava-se a bordo do caminhão que transportava os soldados, armamentos e outras necessidades. Somente Fuery fora deixado no Quartel; sua especialidade não era combate físico ou estratégia, e como a missão provavelmente iria se resumir somente a isso não havia necessidade de expor o cadete a um risco desnecessário.

--

Tornar-se um subordinado de Roy Mustang era muito mais do que pertencer a uma equipe e trabalhar todos os dias com as mesmas pessoas. Era como ser convidado a participar de uma família. Por mais estranha e disfuncional que fosse, todos eram encarados como membros igualmente importantes e tratados como tal.

Como todas as outras familias, esta havia começado pequena, com apenas dois membros, o responsável-mor, o Tenente Coronel Roy Mustang, e talvez um dos melhores soldados que Breda encontrara durante seus anos no exército, a Primeira Tenente Riza Hawkeye.

(Você pode questionar, por que "um dos melhores"e não "O melhor" ? A resposta é simples, porque Riza Hawkeye tem todo o necessário para ser um soldado excelente, exceto o mais importante. Sua lealdade pertence a um só Homem, e este homem não é o Führer.)

Depois vieram Havoc, Falman, Fuery e Eu. Todos vindos de partes diferentes do exército, cada um com sua especialidade e mania. Todos jogados ao mesmo tempo em um escritório apertado sob o comando de um homem com ambições irreais para alguém de tão baixa patente, ambições que foram dividas conosco e deixaram de ser dele apenas, passaram a ser as nossas.

--

O conflito não demorou a ser resolvido, a fama pós Ishbal foi suficiente para acalmar os rebeldes menores; o medo de que algo semelhante aos rumores daquela terra árida acontecessem amedrontava os moradores e aos poucos, os culpados foram presos, armas confiscadas e os estragos começaram a ser reparados. A missão tinha tudo para se tornar um sucesso, sem feridos graves, sem mortes, tudo indicava que em menos de uma semana ambas as unidades poderiam partir e deixar o resto a cargo da policia e dos próprios moradores.

Os vilarejos e cidades localizados ao leste de Amestris, por sua proximidade com o campo de batalha, foram os locais mais afetados pela guerra, mesmo com um deserto no meio, as noticias sobre a guerra que se tornaria um genocídio chegavam a uma velocidade espantadora, e a cada dia os jovens do leste deixavam as academias antes de todos os outros para talvez não voltar. As cidades sofriam com as invasões de soldados famintos e doentes, e o aumento nos casos de roubos, assédios, e abuso de poder atingiram o status de emergência.

Esses vilarejos sabiam, como nenhum outro em todo o país, do que o exercito era capaz, as falsas noticias e os mitos heróicos não conseguiam abafar o que o povo via. Consequentemente a esses fatos, o Leste registrava a maior taxa de incidentes envolvendo ataques ao exército. Facções proliferavam e ao menor sinal de atividade militar, como era o caso deste vilarejo em questão, seria uma questão de horas até que um atentado acontecesse.

A minha análise sobre a situação não demorou a tornar-se real.

Quinze ...ou talvez Vinte pessoas, cercaram o alojamento utilizado por nós naquela noite, eles conseguiram invadir um dos lados do prédio durante a folga noturna; como eles sabiam onde invadir, ou o horário que estaríamos mais vulneráveis indicava que estávamos sendo observados ou que os rebeldes tiveram uma ajuda do próprio vilarejo. A segunda opção era a suspeita mais provável.

Toda a ação levou minutos, Os guardas foram rendidos e feitos reféns, o barulho alertou o resto do prédio, onde após se retirarem. alguns dormiam, outros jantavam, mas a maioria jogava cartas, bebia e esperava a hora de voltar para casa. Não era o melhor lugar para preparar uma emboscada, e os invasores perceberam isso quando em questão de minutos Vinte soldados armados cercaram o salão invadido, com armas melhores, estratégias melhores e a vantagem de terreno. O Tenente-Coronel Mustang já assumia seu lugar entre o líder da facção e seus próprios soldados, com uma expressão séria, mas desarmado, ele silenciou o salão em um só gesto.

Tanto nós, quanto os reféns e principalmente os rebeldes já sabiam que não restava mais nada a fazer, qualquer ação contra os reféns ia acabar em carnificina.

" A situação neste salão pode terminar de duas maneiras" Mustang dirigiu-se ao líder dos rebeldes " Sem mortes, e o culpados presos e a vila em paz" - o ódio nas faces dos atacantes e o sons de armas sendo apontadas e carregadas pôde ser ouvido por todo o salão - " Ou com a morte de quase todos aqui presentes, pois no momento em que um soldado sob meu comando for ferido, todas as armas e homens vão se voltar contra vocês, e um pandemônio vai se estabelecer ! Mas não posso deixar de avisar que nós, temos melhores armamentos, esconderijos e técnicas, as perdas vão ser quase proporcionais, mas nós ainda temos a vantagem, um tiro contra meus homens e a vila inteira vai virar um inferno" - ele disse, encarando um por um os homens presentes no salão.

" A escolha é de vocês"

E então ele deu um passo para atrás e ordenou com um aceno que a guarda fosse retirada.

Todos, alguns imediatamente, outros meio contrariados acabaram por ceder. A tensão criada pelas palavras do Coronel tiveram o efeito pretendido pois nos próximos minutos, que pareceram mais como horas agonizantes para nós, o líder da facção ordenou que os reféns fossem libertos.

Um alivio consumiu as fileiras de homens fardados, prontos a render os atacantes e acabar de vez com a situação, mas foi ingenuidade nossa pensar que uma invasão tão mal planejada pudesse dispor de um líder que conseguisse manter a ordem sobre os outros, e inevitavelmente eles se dividiram no que, aos nossos olhos, parecia uma luta interna e uma tentativa de fuga que acabou em um disparo contra o ex-líder, que agora encontrava-se morto.

Nós, por instinto corremos para segurança dos andares superiores e atrás de pilastras e mesas. Os Rebeldes atiravam-se uns contra os outros tentando sair pela única entrada existente. Enquanto eram atacados pelos próprios companheiros, ou imobilizados por nós.

Um jovem, pois eles são sempre jovens e ingênuos e tão seguros de si, atirou-se contra Mustang, o perfeito esteriótipo de mártir juvenil, que nós, jovens como eles, sentiamos na própria pele, pois já fora nosso o desejo de salvar o mundo, o auto-sacrifico, o bem maior. E ainda era, para aqueles muitos que, como eu, não faziam idéia dos significados profundos dessas palavras.

Ele morreu com um único tiro. E levou com ele mais um fiapo da alma da única mulher presente no salão.

Mais de dez pessoas o seguiram, todas querendo aquele destino, ou simplesmente sendo empurradas contra ele. Dois de nós também.

Morrer pelo bem maior é a honra maior nas histórias e lendas. É o sonho dos jovens, é o orgulho do país. Mas somente quando não acontece ali, diante dos nossos olhos despreparados para tanta tristeza.

E nós não estávamos preparados para aquele tipo de tristeza.

Não estávamos preparados para aquele tipo de sacrifício.

Eu não estava, Havoc não estava, Falman não estava.

Mas a segunda tenente sim.

Quando ela deliberadamente serviu de escudo para o Coronel.

--

Ser um subordinado de Roy Mustang é aprender a enxergar a verdade entre as mentiras que são contadas. É também aprender a mentir aos próprios olhos, e assim não enxergar aquilo que está ao alcance das mãos.

Ele soube no momento em que se apresentou pela primeira vez diante do Tenente Coronel Mustang.

Apesar do que sua imagem aparentava, Breda possuía uma mente fascinante para certos aspectos, graduado com destaque na academia, suas habilidades em estratégia eram excepcionais, assim como sua capacidade de analise, Roy Mustang não hesitou ao pedir que ele fosse designado à sua unidade, e antes mesmo que o serviço de inteligência pudesse requisita-lo, ele já estava sentado em uma mesa no quartel general do leste.

Além de suas habilidades acadêmicas, Breda considerava-se muito bom em outro aspecto, sem gabar-se (ou talvez somente um pouco) ele tinha a certeza que era bom em uma coisa : Ler pessoas.

Ele era um observador, os gestos, os olhos, a pose, o tom de voz. Tudo para ele era como um livro que ele sabia como decifrar.

Era como uma benção e ao mesmo tempo uma maldição. Breda enxergava os olhares, o tom de voz, tudo que se passava naquele escritório. Ele não poderia dizer com certeza se existiam laços além daqueles de subordinado e comandante, mas ele sabia que lá existia um sentimento muito forte , uma tensão, algo que ia além dos laços de amizade, respeito, admiração.

Dizem que a primeira impressão é sempre que fica. Se a situação fosse outra, e ao invés de um quartel, existisse um bar, ao invés de ser requisitado por um tenente coronel, o chamado teria vindo de homem chamado Roy, ele teria decifrado em matéria de minutos, o que anos servindo ainda tinham sido suficientes..

um jogo de damas versus um jogo de xadrez.

Uma moça, um rapaz, a intimidade daqueles que passaram muito tempo juntos quando jovens...ele ouviria com prazer o homem contar-lhe sobre a garota, e em troca dividiria estorias românticas, que infelizmente não chegariam nem aos pés daquela ouvida. Eles beberiam e dariam risada e iriam torna-se amigos e no dia seguinte ele encontraria a moça e ela seria alegre, inteligente, uma feminista talvez. E a vida seria bem mais simples por que ele jogaria damas e somente quando o homem chamado Roy precisa-se, ai sim, eles jogariam xadrez.

Roy Mustang e Heymans Breda nunca jogaram damas. Mas o xadrez é um compromisso. Desde o dia em que fora recrutado, quando durante uma partida, Mustang informava tudo sobre os outros membros de sua unidade e historias sobre como soubera da existência de cada um deles. Breda falou pouco, mas dividiu seus tempos de academia, mesmo que essas narrativas não chegassem aos pés de um aprendiz de alquimia. Eles beberam café e assinaram contratos e com os anos tornaram-se amigos. Ele encontraria o braço direito do coronel na manhã seguinte, séria, inteligente, profissional. E demoraria muito mais para perceber que existia muito mais além de Ishbal entre os dois.

A primeira impressão seria a mesma daquela de anos de observação. Roy Mustang era tão apaixonado por sua primeira tenente como ela por ele.

Não que fosse fácil perceber...não podemos esquecer que Breda é muito bom em ler pessoas.

Além do que, desde aquela primeira vez, ambos melhoraram muito. Pode-se dizer que amadureceram um pouco. A tenente mais do que o coronel, que continua, durante as partidas de xadrez a soltar pensamentos em forma de metáforas, muito arriscados para seu próprio disfarce.

Breda, as vezes deseja não poder ver tudo isso.

Breda, as vezes agradece por poder ver, pois ser um subordinado de Roy Mustang é ter intimidade para dizer "cuidado" quando o disfarce está falhando.

--

Anos mais tarde, muitos outros incidentes mais tarde, se perguntado, o segundo-tenente diria que está foi a única situação em que ele presenciou seu superior perder completamente a razão. Um cheque mate.

O homem que até agora tinha lidado com a situação de forma exemplar parecia ter entrado em choque. Andando de um lado ao outro em frente ao quarto, onde a segunda tenente recebia o atendimento necessário.

Sentado em frente a porta, Eu aguardava pelas mesmas noticias, enquanto olhava diretamente para as manchas de sangue que estampavam os punhos e frente da minha camisa.

Os passos de Mustang eram errantes e sem um padrão fixo, mas graças a Deus, bem mais calmos.

.

.

.

algumas horas depois, a única pessoa no quarto da tenente era o coronel. Todos os outros subordinados e conhecidos já tinham retomado suas atividades para arrumar o que sobrou da confusão.

Eu e Havoc eramos as únicas pessoas que ainda estavam em volta do quarto.

O coronel estava parado ao lado da cama, como uma estátua, a tenente havia voltado a si a poucos instantes e finalmente parecia entender o acontecido após uma breve explicação, que não fora nem de longe o que eu esperava. De um lado, eu esperava uma gritaria, um sermão e muitos palavrões e até algumas lágrimas (de qual dos lados ? Eu não faço a menor idéia ), mas o tom sóbrio e sucinto do coronel de certa maneira trouxeram um certo desapontamento. Assistir aquela conversa era como fingir que as últimas cinco horas não tivessem acontecido.

sem contar os 100 centz que eu tinha perdido para o Havoc.

Como dois vouyers, nós assistíamos a cena que se desenrolava.

O lado esquerdo da cama afundar com o peso do coronel. O tom tímido com o qual ele pronunciava "Riza", como se fosse algo profano de se dizer. A força extraordinária que um simples ato de dar as mãos irradiava. Era o tipo de felicidade angustiante onde nunca se tem certeza se se é realmente feliz, no sentido pragmático da palavra.

Eu me levantei, quase no mesmo instante que Havoc. Os meus dedos soltaram a maçaneta no mesmo instante que o tenente trazia duas cadeiras e as colocava em frente a porta. O barulho da porta se fechando foi inaudível.

O resto da noite foi gasto no silencio tépido da fumaça de alguns cigarros.

--

Ser um subordinado de Roy Mustang é saber, que antes de soldado, herói de guerra, alquimista, comandante... ele é, acima de tudo, apenas Humano.

Ser um subordinado de Roy Mustang é saber reconhecer esta humanidade.

**Obrigado: Makika, Pami, Joyce, Dóris Bennington, Lady Ephedrine, Fabi Washu, Riza Potter, Srta Hawkeye, Luh Norton, Lika Nightmare, MiLuka Alchemist **e a todos que leram !!

Criticas, comentários, sugestões, e cia são muito bem vindos !!

Próximo tema: #15 - The Scent of Blood . (e sem o tempo de espera deste capitulo ! )


	15. 15 The Scent Of Blood

**A/N: **ROYAI DAY ! Novo tema em comemoração (atrasado, mas...) Essa coletanea virou uma fic esporadica, infelizmente. Mas eu não abandonei, então pra quem continua a acompanhar, só posso me desulpar mas dizer que com certeza mais capitulos estão por vir ! Espero que gostem desse capitulo, ele tem um formato diferente. **Spoilers: **Ishbal e passado da Riza. **Disclaimer: **Obrigado Arakawa, por mais um ano de Royai!

**Dedicatória: **Fic dedicada a Incrivel FicWritter Sereanna que faleceu este ano e que escreveu algumas das melhores fics de Royai que eu já li (Of Ballet and Bullets) . R.I.P.

* * *

"**Cinco Coisas que Riza Hawkeye nunca vai esquecer"**

**1 - The Pain of the Scar**

A dor excruciante das linhas vermelhas que se intrincam e contrastam com sua complexidade pálida. Vermelho sangue como as gotas que mancharam o porão e que nunca desapareceram de verdade. É impossível esquecer o fogo queimando muito mais do que pele, músculo, carne. De dentro para fora.

Ele manchou o chão, os livros, roupas, a pele, alma... E mesmo assim ela não passou de uma mancha vermelha; o Alquimista... Ele... Não se importou, nunca o tinha o feito antes de qualquer maneira.

Manchas são lavadas, queimaduras cicatrizam, pessoas são esquecidas... Mas a dor fica.

**2 - The Weight of a Gun**

Ela não pode, não vai e não quer esquecer.

É uma extensão do seu corpo e esquecer seria vivenciar a sensação de perder um membro (como aquelas pessoas, que continuam a sentir dor em uma perna que foi amputada).

O peso de uma arma é denso, mas natural. Diferente de antes, grosseiro, desajeitado.

O peso de uma arma é o seu valor em gramas somado as conseqüências dos atos cometidos por ela.

Ela não pode esquecer um fardo que pertence a tantos.

Mas, acima de tudo, ela não quer.

É a sua alquimia, seu talento, e ela não se envergonha disso (seria um insulto).

**3 - The Sound of ****Hayate's pawns **

Hayate e o som que suas patas fazem enquanto ele corre no assoalho de madeira. _Tuctuctuctuctuc _em um ritmo que preenche o vazio de um apartamento, de uma vida divida com caixas de papelão.

**4 - The Scent of Blood**

Primeiro vem o cheiro metálico, forte, pungente que invade as narinas, a boca, o ar sufocando todos os aromas restantes. O paladar é violado, tudo agora tem sabor de ferro.

A memória olfativa é a mais poderosa das memórias, ou assim afirma algum alquimista estrangeiro.

A repetição traz a perfeição, dizem os mais velhos.

É um odor ingrato, que invade os sentidos ao menor contato (um corte de papel!), mas que nunca falha em trazer memórias desagradáveis. Tanto sangue despejado de uma só vez, em uma repetição de poças, manchas e filetes não poderia passar sem deixar marcas.

Mesmo que ela quisesse, é impossível esquecer algo que está gravado em seus sentidos tão perfeitamente.

**5 - The Look in Roy's Eyes**

O olhar privado, permeado de desejo e veneração, como se ela fosse algum tipo de divindade, deusa, ídolo de uma religião mítica. O olhar egoísta de um seguidor fervoroso que esqueceu sua crença (ou falta de) no ateísmo enquanto murmura pequenas suplicas, preces, orações contra os ombros nus da única crença, religião, santuário sagrado para ele.

O olhar nu, despido de mascaras, reservado somente para ela.

* * *

Obrigada: Fabi Washu, Luh Norton e Srta. Hawkeye e a todos que continuam a acompanhar essa fic.

Reviews, criticas e elogios são sempre bem vindos !

Próximo Tema: # 16 - Reaching Voice and Unreacheable With a Voice (sem previsão...infelizmente)

* * *


End file.
